


time’s wingèd chariot hurrying near

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Sabith, Canon Rewrite, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I don’t even know, May add other Tags, May/December Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Sabrina is 18 AU, lots of it lol, post season one, the smut is on chapter 6 you horny idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Over the past months, Sabrina had shown her nothing but adoration for the teacher and Lilith couldn’t help but fall in. She was so lonely and Sabrina was so eager…The Mother Of Demons knew what she wanted: the crown and Sabrina Spellman’s heart, and she wouldn’t stop until she had her way.Or how the first woman fell in love with the half-witch of Greendale.Canon rewrite starting from the Winter Solstice episode.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Theo Putnam/Rosalind “Roz” Walker
Comments: 90
Kudos: 287





	1. I think there’s something on your nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings welcome to my first caos fic.
> 
> A reminder that in this universe, witches take their dark baptism when they're 18 years old, so Sabrina is 18 and she is in her senior year of high school.
> 
> If you don't like this ship, don't read it. Thanks, yall. Good reads.

Lilith sat on her chair, looking at poor old Principal Hawthorne, completely terrified at her.

“You see, when Sabrina signed her name on the Book Of The Beast, I knew I had fulfilled my purpose. The problem… was the cost it took me.” Lilith said taking a deep breath. “Sabrina, she still believes I am dear professor Mary Wardwell, and she kept her trust in me, during all of this process. She came to me when she needed help, from boys to resurrections, and surely I gave everything - and more - to her.”

Lilith remembered the times Sabrina would come into her office, filled with rage, concern or sadness, and slowly Lilith would soothe the girl’s mind with counseling and a warm embrace.

“Of course, I did it all under the plans of our Dark Lord, which is why I’m in dangerous waters. I lied, deceived and manipulated Sabrina so she could sign her name and not once did she believe I was working against her. If she ever found out the truth about me, she would be devastated. It breaks my heart really, because… I have indeed grown fond of the girl.”

Hawthorne trembled and his eyes were red with fear as Lilith got up and paced around her living room.

“I will not lie. Sabrina had quite the effect on me. Maybe it was her soft ways towards Mary Wardwell or the way she constantly craved my attention and guidance… She is also ravishingly beautiful. It was hard not falling for her.” Lilith thought of the girl again. Sabrina would rarely leave her mind. “And now that Sabrina is a baptized witch with no emotional bond to the mortal world, as she has broken up with dear Mr. Kinkle; and I have completed my task to the Dark Lord, securing my seat by his side in the throne; I can put my own plan in motion.”

Lilith stopped behind Hawthorne’s chair and observed the fire as she continued speaking.

“Sabrina has a broken heart and I’ll make sure that her favorite teacher, Miss Wardwell, is there to be the shoulder she cries on… and much more.”

Lilith bit her lip at the thought of Sabrina running to her arms and giving herself to her in every way.

Her mind also brought her back to a few hours before, when she was at the clearing with Sabrina, the girl about to write her name on the Book Of The Beast.

_Lilith had stopped behind the girl. She could feel Sabrina was still in doubt and they were running short on time._

_“If… I sign-” Sabrina’s voice was small as she spoke._

_“It is your destiny.” Lilith whispered in her ear. “If you do not Harvey will die; Rosalind and Susie will die; your aunts, your cousin will die.” Lilith took a deep breath as she prepared for the final touch, the one she knew would hit the half-witch the most. Mary Wardwell’s voice trembled as she spoke. “I will die. Please, Sabrina-”_

_“No.” Sabrina said firmly before she turned around to face Miss Wardwell. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”_

_Miss Wardwell opened a soft smile before taking her hands to cup Sabrina’s cheeks._

_“Be brave, Sabrina. There’s nothing for you to fear. And never forget that you will always, always have me by your side.”_

_Sabrina’s eyes were foggy and Lilith knew she had worked her magic around the young witch. But before she let the girl turn back to her fate, Lilith leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sabrina’s cheek, just an inch away from the curve of her lips._

_The kiss was longer than it was supposed to have been and when Sabrina shivered at her touch, Lilith almost laughed with amusement, but she controlled herself given the situation. She pulled back and slowly pushed Sabrina’s shoulders so the girl would turn around back to face the Book._

_“I’ll sign.”_

Lilith’s heart skipped a beat as the memories flooded back to her.

Over the past months, Sabrina had shown her nothing but adoration for the teacher and Lilith couldn’t help but fall in. She was so lonely and Sabrina was so eager… 

The Mother Of Demons knew what she wanted: the crown and Sabrina Spellman’s heart, and she wouldn’t stop until she had her way.

… 

Sabrina was getting out of her bath when she heard Salem hissing from her room.

“What now Salem? Another witch astral projecting into my bedroom?”

Sabrina asked sarcastically as she walked back into her bedroom and came face to face with the one and only Miss Wardwell.

“Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina gasped and quickly tried to tighten up her white robe closer to her naked body.

“Sabrina, I’m so sorry. I didn’t wish to disturb you.” The woman answered back breathlessly as she looked Sabrina from head to toe. The girl was a true work of art.

“No, it’s fine, you could never ‘disturb’ me. You just scared me.” The girl smiled and walked to sit at the edge of her bed. “Something wrong happened?”

“Oh, no, not at all. I’m just here to see you.”

Sabrina slightly blushed and lowered her gaze. Lilith licked her lips from the sight and sat down next to the young witch. When their legs touched, Sabrina realized her teacher was actually there with her and she was not just a projection.

“Wait, you’re not astral projecting?”

“Well, I teleported actually. Thought we could use some extra time.”

Sabrina nodded and looked down again, her cheeks a tone darker than before.

“So, how have you been? How’s the new hair color going?”

Sabrina looked up with a smile only to meet Miss Wardwell’s soft smirk.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s… edgy. But it suits you.”

“It’s different and I feel very different now, so I think it works.”

Miss Wardwell looked at her with a soft expression that melted Sabrina’s heart away.

The woman had always been her favorite teacher and Sabrina had a special place in her heart for her. But ever since her failed dark baptism, Miss Wardwell had completely changed, and even though Sabrina was with Harvey, she couldn’t help but feel a different pull towards the woman.

Miss Wardwell would always comfort her and she just knew exactly what to say to Sabrina when she needed to hear it. She cared for her in a different way, Sabrina could feel it. Sometimes she would hug Sabrina or kiss Sabrina’s cheek for a second too long and it completely drove the young witch crazy.

She was crushing hard on Miss Wardwell and Sabrina knew that, but when she was still dating Harvey she could bury those feelings down and focus on her boyfriend. But now that she didn’t have him anymore, it seemed like everything was coming back to the surface. Just being around Miss Wardwell was hard.

And though Sabrina thought Miss Wardwell always acted a little more tender towards her than with other people, it did not mean her teacher “liked her” in that way. She was probably just taking care of Sabrina like she had promised her father, Edward.

“You didn’t show up to class this week, I was worried.”

Lilith spoke, breaking Sabrina away from her thoughts. She raised her hand and slowly brushed away a strand of Sabrina’s wet hair that was covering her face and she felt the girl slightly tilt her head towards her touch.

“I- I just wanted to give my friends some space.”

“Hm, I see. And what about the boy, Mr. Kinkle? Have you… worked things out with him already?”

Lilith was gentle in every word, her eyes never breaking contact with Sabrina’s. She wanted the girl to know she was there. She knew Sabrina demanded attention, so it was exactly what Lilith was going to give her.

“I don’t know, Miss Wardwell. I love him but… I don’t think we could ever work in a relationship again.” Sabrina confessed. “He’s traumatized with magic, he can’t even stand the thought of me using it. I think we’re just gonna work better as friends.” Sabrina sighed before she finally added. “Besides, I don’t think I ever want to date a mortal again.”

“Oh,” Lilith raised an eyebrow in amusement. “And why is that?”

“Mortals are just too complicated.”

“They are.” Lilith gave a small laugh before she continued. “So, from now on Sabrina Spellman’s eyes are looking only at young warlocks, is that it?” She teased Sabrina in hopes that the girl would take the bait and reveal something to her. And she did.

Sabrina pursed her lips and looked down, way too embarrassed to say what she was about to say out loud. She just wanted to give the woman a sign that she liked her. Not too on the nose, but good enough that attentive ears would get the message.

“And witches too. Of any age really.”

Oh, it was like music to Lilith’s ears. She couldn’t hold back the wicked smile that spread across her face in amusement.

“Is that so, Miss Spellman? I did not know that juicy side of yours.”

“Well, it’s recent. That’s probably why you didn’t know about it.”

“Ah, so a pretty witch crossed your eyes and you started wondering about her?” Lilith kept teasing Sabrina, it was just too easy.

“Something like that…” Sabrina answered with an awkward laugh.

Lilith had already gotten everything she wanted and more. She bit her lower lip and smiled before she changed subjects and let Sabrina breathe a little.

“Well, I’m glad you are venturing into new paths, Sabrina. It’s common after your dark baptism that these… new desires flourish.” Sabrina nodded and Lilith continued talking. “But anyway, our winter solstice is in a couple of days. Do you have any plans?”

“Not really.” Sabrina was lying. Of course, she had plans, but they were to stay at home with her aunts and Ambrose, which was basically every day in her life. “Are you doing anything?”

“Not exactly. I was wondering if you wouldn’t like to spend solstice with me actually.” Lilith made sure she looked at Sabrina with sultry eyes and the effect was instant over the half-witch. “I’m just all alone in that cottage and you know how the spirits can be during the solstice.”

“O-of course! I would love to spend solstice with you, Miss Wardwell.” Sabrina said happily. “You shouldn’t have to spend the holidays by yourself. I can bring some horror movies for us to watch.”

Lilith smiled again. Sabrina craved so much her attention and Lilith would give it all to her.

“ _Sabrina!_ ” The two women heard Hilda’s cry from downstairs. “ _Dinner is ready, my love!_ ”

“Okay, auntie!” Sabrina screamed and then turned back to Miss Wardwell.

“I should probably go. I’ve taken too much of your time already.” Lilith said low and started to get up. Sabrina followed her movements.

“Or you could stay… for dinner, if you want to.”

Sabrina offered softly and it made Lilith smile again. Her face was really starting to hurt from smiling so much. Lilith wasn’t very used to that, but with Sabrina, it was so easy. The girl effortlessly made her feel warm and wanted in a way she had never felt before. Sabrina didn’t want to possess her like Adam or the Dark Lord, no, Sabrina just wanted her company, her help, her guidance, and her friendship.

“Oh, it’s alright, Sabrina. Your aunts don’t even know I’m here.” Lilith then took a step closer to the young witch and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I’ll make it up to you during solstice night, don’t you worry.”

A shiver coursed through Sabrina’s spine, then her entire body, as she felt Miss Wardwell’s breath near her neck. And before the older witch pulled away, she pressed a soft kiss to Sabrina’s cheek, making the girl shiver all over again.

“I’ll hold on to that.”

Lilith gave the girl one last smile before she disappeared into thin air with a _whoosh_.

Sabrina was lost in her thoughts about the upcoming holiday when Salem hissed again.

“Alright! I’m going, Salem.”

… 

Sabrina knocked twice on the door, her palms sweaty from sheer anxiety. She waited a couple of seconds until the door opened for her

“Sabrina,” Mary Wardwell said breathlessly. “Bright Solstice.”

When Miss Wardwell appeared with her red satin robe in front of Sabrina, the young witch almost fainted.

“Miss Wardwell…” Sabrina answered slowly, her eyes drifting between the woman’s blue eyes, her red-stained lips, and her deep v-neck cut. “Bright Solstice.”

“Do come in. It’s freezing outside.”

The witch quickly stepped aside and Sabrina entered the cottage. It looked so different with all the Christmas ornaments, but it still had that same warmth - and it still smelled like almond cookies and tea. Still smelled like Mary Wardwell.

Lilith closed the door behind them and turned back around to Sabrina. Her eyes roamed around the girl’s body. She was wearing a black turtleneck and a cute checkered skirt, and Lilith bit her lower lip at the sight.

“Please, make yourself at home, Sabrina. We have a long night ahead of us.” Lilith spoke slowly and saw Sabrina’s gaze follow her as she walked to the kitchen. “Your aunts did let you come here tonight, right?”

“Well…”

_Earlier that day during breakfast…_

_“Sabrina, are you ready for your first winter solstice as a full witch, love?” Hilda asked lovingly as she placed a plate in front of Sabrina at the table._

_“Speaking of that… Aunties, Miss Wardwell invited me to spend solstice night with her at her house…” Sabrina said unpretentiously before taking a sip of her coffee. “And I said yes.”_

_“Are you out of your mind? Sabrina, that is unacceptable.” Zelda said in her usual disapproving tone towards Sabrina. She didn’t even move her eyes from her newspaper as she spoke. “You will spend solstice with your family. It’s non-negotiable.”_

_“But aunt Zelda! She is all alone in there! You know how it can be dangerous during this time of the year for witches.”_

_“She does have a point.” Ambrose spoke from across the kitchen._

_“Thank you, Ambrose!”_

_“But love… it’s our family tradition. Are you really sure you want to go there tonight?” Hilda approached the table and sat at her chair. She always tried to smooth the situation between her niece and her sister._

_“Yes, aunt Hilda. Miss Wardwell is… my friend.” Sabrina hesitated but didn’t let it show. “I don’t want her to spend solstice night by herself.” She tried her best to make her argument but Sabrina knew her aunt Zelda wasn’t buying anything. “Look, I can go and stay for a while then I’ll ask Miss Wardwell to bring me back. I can do both.”_

_“Like that’s ever worked for you.” Zelda replied nonchalantly then finally put her newspaper down. “Fine, Sabrina. You can go. I’m quite aware by now that there is no stopping you. Just know you’re choosing this woman over your family.”_

_“Oh don’t be so dramatic, aunt Zee. You won’t even notice I’m gone."_

“-They were _okay_ with it.”

“ _Okay?_ ” Lilith raised an amused eyebrow at Sabrina. “My, my, I hope you’re not breaking any rules by coming here tonight, Sabrina.”

The young witch smiled down but answered.

“I’m not. My aunts are just very protective, as you know.” Sabrina laughed and felt her cheeks blush from the attentive eyes of Miss Wardwell on her. “And besides, it’s not like I was going to one of those parties at the Academy.”

“Oh, those terribly fun parties? No, I’m afraid you chose to stay in with your boring old teacher.”

“Wait, no! That’s not what I meant-”

“I know, Sabrina.” Lilith genuinely laughed at the young witch’s embarrassed expression, she couldn’t help herself. “I’m just teasing you. Come on, let’s go find ourselves something to eat.”

Sabrina sighed relieved and followed Miss Wardwell into the kitchen.

The night had passed so quickly Lilith didn’t even notice, and she had a surprisingly fun time with the half-witch.

After they had something to eat, Lilith suggested they made gingerbread houses. Of course, they were meant for Lilith to pull some tricks later at night for the Spellman’s, but she quickly forgot about that goal.

They were laughing and joking and Lilith was again caught by surprise as she felt herself aching to get closer and closer to Sabrina. She made sure to tie the apron around Sabrina’s waist and asked the girl to do the same for her; she made their hands touch on purpose as they built the gingerbread house; but most times Lilith just stood there by Sabrina’s side and watched the girl smile and laugh, frowning her forehead in the cutest way as she struggled with the task at hand.

As she observed Sabrina focused on covering the rooftop of the house with icing, Lilith couldn’t help but take her chocolate-covered finger and gently brush along Sabrina’s nose.

Sabrina gasped in shock and opened her mouth in a small “o” shape. She slowly turned, only to see Miss Wardwell with the biggest smirk on her face.

“Oops.” Lilith said before biting her lower lip and looking with her big blue eyes down at Sabrina. “I think there’s something on your nose, dear.”

“You don’t say…” Sabrina replied low and raised her icing covered hand in front of Miss Wardwell’s eyes. The look on the young witch’s face was threatening.

“Sabrina… if you do this, there will be consequences.” Lilith warned but wanted Sabrina to go through with it.

“I wouldn’t think otherwise.”

Sabrina then stood on the tip of her toes and pressed two fingers across Miss Wardwell’s cheek, smearing icing all the way to her chin.

Lilith saw the biggest smile spread across Sabrina’s face and it made her skin burn. It burned with desire and… something else. Lilith wanted her and she was almost certain Sabrina felt the same way for her. She could feel the electricity in the air.

“I think you have something on your cheek.” Sabrina said smirking and turning back to work on the gingerbread house on top of the counter.

“You don’t say…” Lilith repeated the girl’s words and moved to stand behind her.

Sabrina shivered as she felt Miss Wardwell’s front pressing against her back and the woman’s arms snaking around her stomach. Sabrina gripped the edge of the counter and closed her eyes, her heart racing out of her chest from the situation.

Lilith smiled and pressed her nose against Sabrina’s hair, taking in every delightful scent before she moved her lips towards the girl’s ear.

“Turn around, Sabrina.”

Miss Wardwell’s voice was so low and deep that it sent a shiver down Sabrina’s spine and her entire body trembled. The young witch slowly let go of the counter and turned towards her teacher. She kept her gaze down, unable to look at the woman in the eye.

Lilith’s smile was wide. Sabrina reacted to her every action in the most precious way. When she raised Sabrina’s chin so she could meet her gaze, Lilith licked her lips, her face mere inches away from the girl’s.

“Miss Wardwell, I -”

Sabrina was static and couldn’t even blink as she saw Miss Wardwell raise a finger and clean the chocolate from her nose, only to then suck the finger between her lips.

Lilith closed her eyes and let a small moan escape on purpose as she tasted the sweetness on her tongue. When she opened her eyes again, Sabrina had the most adorable dumb look on her face.

“Oh, Miss Spellman, you really are… _unholy_. And sweet.” Lilith laughed before she pressed a small kiss on the tip of Sabrina’s nose and then pulled away from her. “I’ll go clean the mess you made on my face while you find that horror movie you promised me.”

Sabrina couldn’t move. She was still in shock when she heard Lilith walking away in the direction of the bathroom saying. “Chop, chop, Sabrina.”

Lilith walked with a smile on her face and that’s how she spent the rest of the night.

Sabrina was truly a powerful witch because she had managed to make Lilith feel alive again for the first time in a long time. It was the best resurrection Sabrina had ever done.

When they sat down by Lilith’s yule fire to watch the movie, Sabrina kept close to her. She would let her head rest against Lilith’s shoulder, and as she grew more tired and sleepy, Lilith let the girl’s head fall to her lap.

When the end credits were rolling, Sabrina was sound asleep as Lilith gently petted her hair. Sabrina looked so beautiful and peaceful. Lilith couldn’t get her eyes off of her.

After a few minutes, Lilith gently picked Sabrina up in her arms, trying to not wake her up. The young witch wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck and buried her face in her shoulder as she barely heard the woman whisper “ _Lanuae magicae_ ”.

They teleported to Sabrina’s bedroom and Lilith put the girl back on her bed just as gently. She helped Sabrina get under the covers and sat down at the edge of the bed by her side.

She brushed away a few white curls that were in Sabrina’s face and suddenly Lilith felt quite breathless by the sight.

“You will be my downfall, won’t you, Miss Spellman?” Lilith spoke the words only above a whisper, more as a realization to herself than anything else.

Before she teleported back to the cottage, Lilith leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sabrina’s cheek, and she hoped that whatever she was feeling for the girl wasn’t love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody. Comments and kudos are always lovely.


	2. God snaps her fingers. And the demon goes to hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon attacks Sabrina and there is only one person that can save her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! Just wanted to thank everybody who commented and left kudos supporting this fic. It really means the world to me, so thank you!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm really excited to continue on this journey with you all! Good reads!
> 
> ps: This fic will be following canon in some parts and recreating scenes. If you don't like that, don't read it!

They talked to each other a couple of times over the holiday break, but with Sabrina focusing on her studies at the Academy of Unseen Arts, Lilith was seeing the girl a lot less.

The first time the Mother of Demons saw Sabrina after the classes started was on the day of the basketball team tryouts.

As Susie Putnam, now Theo Putnam got every shot right during the game, Lilith felt the air around the gym get thicker. She knew there was magic going around the room and when she looked over at the bleachers, Sabrina Spellman was there muttering a spell under her breath. Lilith smirked. Of course, Sabrina wouldn’t miss this.

Lilith waited until the game was over to go talk to the girl but when she looked up again, Sabrina was already gone.

She walked through the halls of Baxter High but could still feel Sabrina’s power in the building. She followed the girl’s footsteps until she heard a noise coming down from the boiler room, where the trail ended.

Lilith went slowly down the stairs and finally found her half-witch, who was being attacked by a demon she recognized instantly.

“Beelzebub,” Lilith called out to him, making the demon turn towards her. “Lord of Flies, I name you and bind you here, before me in Lucifer’s name, your Lord.”

The look on Sabrina’s face as she watched Lilith come in was priceless. Her eyelashes fluttered and her chest relaxed as she sighed with relief. Sabrina knew she was safe from whatever the demon wanted because Miss Wardwell always protected her.

The demon growled.  _ “Lucifer?” _ He asked and started walking towards Lilith.  _ “I stood beside the Son of Dawn before witch- and mankind walked upon the Earth.” _ The sound of the flies surrounding him made a loud buzz that filled the room.  _ “Ah, but do I not know you?” _

“I am Mary Wardwell. You’re trespassing, demon.” Lilith was gracious and showed confidence as she stood in front of Beelzebub.

_ “No, I recognize you!” _

And before the demon could say anything else that would blow her cover, Lilith raised her hand and sent him back to hell.

Sabrina was tied to the chair and looked at her with wide eyes. That was an image Lilith would make sure to not forget.

The last of the demon’s screams were heard and Lilith sighed, but there was still one goddamn fly buzzing around her face. With a loud clasp, Lilith caught the fly in her hand and finally, the buzzing ceased.

Lilith sighed again and walked in the young witch’s direction.

“Well, Sabrina, how’s your sabbatical been so far?”

The way Miss Wardwell looked at her made Sabrina want to crawl out of her skin. It was like the woman was undressing her with her eyes and Sabrina felt a spark just below her stomach at the thought.

“It’s been…” Sabrina tried to answer as her eyes followed Miss Wardwell. The woman bent down behind her and untied her wrists before standing in front of the witch again.

“Yes?”

“-complicated.”

“I can only imagine.” Lilith spoke with a small smile then reached her hand out for Sabrina. “Come on, let’s get out of here. We can talk more in my office.”

Sabrina hesitated, her eyes frozen on Miss Wardwell’s blue eyes, but after a few seconds, Sabrina took her hand and got up from the chair.

Lilith led the way and Sabrina not once let go of her hand. As everybody was in class, the halls were empty and no one saw the two witches entering Principal Wardwell’s new office.

“So, Sabrina,” Lilith said before closing the door behind them. “-what did you do now?”

“I didn’t do anything! Someone’s playing tricks on me and sending demons to attack me.” Sabrina huffed and leaned her arms against the chair in front of Miss Wardwell’s desk. “It’s been the third time this week.”

“Well, if demons are hunting you with any… regularity, perhaps you should transfer back to Baxter High.” Lilith walked around the desk and stopped in front of her chair. “It would please your aunt Hilda, and… I could keep an eye on you.”

Lilith remembered the conversation she had with Hilda Spellman earlier, of how she was worried that Sabrina had changed and was walking to a darker path… but mainly she wanted Miss Wardwell to ask Sabrina to return to her mortal school, given that she granted the half-witch to take a sabbatical year.

The thing is, Hilda did slip up a piece of very valuable information to Lilith.

_ “If she wants to attend the Academy full-time, that is her Satan-given right. And there’s nothing either of us can do to stop her.” _

_ “I know, I know. But Sabrina listens to you.” Lilith arched a brow at Hilda’s comment. “She… uhm… likes you, and she listens to you. She’s always complaining that at the Academy she has less time to see you, so maybe you can use that to… bring her back. Part-time, as I said.” _

_ Lilith was caught off guard. Sabrina missed her. Lilith wanted to keep on giving attention to that thought but was unable when she heard knocking on her door and Sabrina’s three best friends walked into her office. _

“I did hear from her you are missing someone from Baxter High quite a lot.”

Lilith said in a sultry tone and with a smirk across her lips. Instantly Sabrina’s face felt like it was on fire, and her cheeks looked like two tomatoes.

“Did she?” Lilith laughed and Sabrina felt even more embarrassed. “Well, aunt Hilda will definitely hear a lot of things from me when I get home.”

“Oh, don’t blame her. She’s just worried about you… and so am I.”

Lilith meant it, and Sabrina could feel it, making her heart warm. She sighed before explaining herself to Miss Wardwell.

“It’s all because of this stupid election. I just have to get through it.”

“What election is that?”

“At the Academy. I’m campaigning to be Father Blackwood’s Top Boy.”

“ _ Oh _ , I see. And, uh… stab in the dark, the warlocks aren’t too keen on the idea of a female Top Boy?”

“No.” Sabrina answered low and shook her head.

“How many boys are you competing against?”

“Just one. Nick Scratch.”

“Well, with a name like that, I can only imagine he’s trouble.”

“Oh no, he’s, uh…”

“Yes?” Lilith felt that. What was it? Jealousy? Probably that. If Sabrina was fancying another boy, Lilith’s attempts to charm her were for nothing.

“-a friend.” Sabrina stuttered. Miss Wardwell’s eyes were so focused on her she felt like she was trying to read her thoughts. “He wouldn’t hurt me.” Miss Wardwell moved from behind her desk and slowly walked to stand in front of Sabrina. “Nick wouldn’t.”

“Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina…” Lilith spoke softly as she leaned against her desk. “Is someone… having a rebound crush?” Lilith asked but she was very confident of the answer she would get. There was no way the girl didn’t feel anything for her, not after what happened during solstice night. So Lilith asked, playing her game and letting Sabrina tell the truth herself. “Is some handsome young warlock clouding your judgment?”

Sabrina slightly tilted her head and almost eye-rolled at her teacher. Did the woman really have no idea of her feelings towards her?

“No, Miss Wardwell, I’m telling you. My rebound crush is  _ definitely _ not Nick Scratch.”

“But  _ there is _ a rebound crush then?” Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sabrina stopped and realized she was in a trap. She immediately blushed again and her head started going over every possible way she could lie to Miss Wardwell. She couldn’t say her rebound crush was the woman standing in front of her.

“Is it that  _ witch _ you told me about during solstice?” Lilith’s tone was low and her voice deep as she gave a step forward to Sabrina’s direction.

The young witch felt trapped in Miss Wardwell’s gaze and she almost gave a step back but stopped when she felt the woman’s hands softly grip hers. Sabrina couldn’t move.

Lilith was always very proud of herself for having a lot of patience, but at that moment, she was done playing games, done waiting when she knew what the girl wanted. Or  _ who  _ the girl wanted.

“Uh,” Sabrina looked down at their hands and stammered again. “Y-yes.”

“Tell me, Sabrina.” Lilith’s voice dropped a tone lower as she felt Sabrina’s delightful reactions to her every move. “Do I know this witch?”

Sabrina kept her eyes down. She couldn’t face Miss Wardwell.

With a quick thought, Lilith moved the chair that stood between Sabrina and herself and locked the door. Sabrina jumped back as the chair moved to the other side of the room and then turned towards the door as she heard the lock turning.

“Miss Wardwell-” Sabrina barely whispered, her voice trembling as Lilith stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her waist, just like during solstice night. She looked deep into the woman’s blue eyes and completely got lost in them.

“Yes,  _ Sabrina _ ?” The way she said her name sent another shiver down Sabrina’s body, and she suddenly gripped Lilith’s arms so she wouldn’t fall.

Lilith felt the girl trembling and her eyes never moved away from her.

It was obvious, they both knew what the other wanted or they wouldn’t have let it come this far. It was just a question of who would break first and that thought made Sabrina a little less afraid of whatever terrible thing could happen.

Before the woman could say anything else, Sabrina leaned in and kissed her. Her hands went up to Lilith’s arm until she found her neck, wrapping her arms around it and pulling their bodies closer.

When Sabrina opened her mouth, Lilith immediately deepened the kiss, and she couldn’t contain the small moan that left her lips at the contact.

They started slow, Sabrina’s nails slightly scratching the back of Lilith’s neck, while she gently squeezed her waist. The kiss could only be described as magical and thankfully it felt like it lasted for hours. Only when Sabrina was breathless and begging for air that she briefly pulled away.

Although Lilith didn’t waste any time and moved to press soft kisses along Sabrina’s jawline while she caught her breath. “You taste so sweet, my girl.” Lilith whispered under Sabrina’s ear and the half-witch turned into jelly in her arms.

Lilith’s grip was gentle but firm enough to keep Sabrina steady. When she pulled back to look at her, her mouth was smeared with red lipstick and Lilith held back a chuckle. She dipped her thumb on her tongue before moving it to Sabrina’s lips, trying to clean the mess she made out of the girl.

Sabrina froze again. Her eyes focused on Miss Wardwell’s red lips as the woman repeated the same movement she did the year before in the school’s bathroom right after Sabrina hat met Principal Hawthorne being possessed by the Dark Lord. The young witch remembered clearly how that simple movement had swept her off her feet then just as it did now. That was probably the first time in which she had started thinking about Miss Wardwell differently.

“Miss Wardwell, I-” Sabrina stammered as she slowly pulled her hands away from Lilith’s neck, bringing them down to her waist. Lilith watched the girl with attentive eyes. “I- I-”

Lilith hushed her and kept her hand softly cupping Sabrina’s cheek.

“It’s okay. Just breathe, Sabrina.” Lilith’s voice was warm and her smile brought Sabrina closer.

With her free hand, Lilith laced her fingers with Sabrina’s and pulled their hands to her lips, kissing the white knuckles of the young witch’s hand and making Sabrina shiver.

The Mother of Demons wasn’t soft, but Sabrina had a way of making Lilith weak to her knees. Maybe it was the pure unholy nature of the young witch that made her feel that way, or maybe it was Lilith, who never felt so genuinely wanted by someone before, and so she was finally being able to slowly let her walls down for the first time.

She pulled away from the girl and cleared her throat. Lilith smiled, still holding Sabrina’s hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m just… trying to process everything.”

Sabrina sighed and laughed still shocked at what had just happened.

“Well, you don’t have to process this by yourself.”

“I know. I have you to help.” Sabrina’s voice was small like she was afraid to say it out loud and not be true.

Lilith saw the girl’s expression and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“You do.” The girl smiled and Lilith took it as a win. She softly let go of Sabrina’s hand and crossed her arms against her chest as she leaned against her desk. Lilith noticed Sabrina was clearly still affected by their kiss. “We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to. We can forget all about it if it’s what you wish.”

“That’s not what I want.” Sabrina said firmly. “Maybe we can meet today? After class. So we can talk.”

“I like the sound of that.” Lilith said with a warm smile. “So… can I help you with anything to win this Top Boy thing?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Today is the final challenge.” Lilith arched a questioning brow and Sabrina added. “Conjuring.”

“Hm, and what does that... provocatively named Nick Scratch study at the Academy?”

“He’s a… a conjuror.”

Sabrina took her time to realize what Lilith saw instantly.

First, Sabrina couldn’t possibly win a challenge of conjuring against a trained conjuror. Even though the girl was powerful, she would probably make a beginner's mistake.

And second, and most importantly, someone had conjured demons to attack Sabrina, and it couldn’t be a coincidence that her only competition was indeed a trained conjuror.

“Do you think he…” Sabrina started the question but didn’t dare to finish it.

“I don’t know, Sabrina.” Sabrina stood there incredulous of her discovery and Lilith felt heartbroken for the girl. “I’m sorry.”

Sabrina felt stuck in a loop of thoughts. How could have Nick betrayed her in that way? She had to confront him. She had to go talk to him and know the truth, face to face.

“Uh… Miss Wardwell, I have to go.”

“I think you’d better.”

Sabrina grabbed her bag from the ground and stepped forward before she pressed a long kiss to Miss Wardwell’s cheek and hugged her.

“Thank you. For everything.” Sabrina whispered in Lilith’s ear before pulling back and walking to the door. “I’ll talk to you soon.” She looked behind to say and then unlocked the door and quickly left the office.

Lilith stood there and sighed. Sabrina was a handful to work with.

… 

After she lost the competition, but then again, so did Nick, Sabrina and the warlock went out to Dorian’s Gray Room for drinks and to relax, as Dr. Cerburus was already filled with ex-boyfriends. Or rather just one ex-boyfriend.

Sabrina sat there looking at her drink but her mind was miles away, precisely thinking about the older witch she had kissed earlier that morning and who didn’t show up to talk to her after class.

“Sabrina?” Nick called out bringing the girl back to the present.

“Sorry, Nick. Today was… full of surprises.”

“Something else happened besides three demons wanting you dead?” Nick joked and got a laugh from Sabrina, but it was quickly gone as the demon’s words echoed in her memory.

_ The half-witch must not ascend. _

Sabrina shook her head to push away the voice and the image of Miss Wardwell was brought back to her mind.

“If I tell you something… can you promise to keep it a secret?”

Sabrina asked and Nicholas got intrigued.

“Of course, Spellman.”

Sabrina sighed, finally she would be able to talk about Miss Wardwell to someone. And in a few minutes, Nicholas realized he had been utterly friendzoned.

Meanwhile, Lilith sat alone in her cottage and whispered the spell to summon the Dark Lord.

When He walked in, the small cottage got immediately hotter and Lilith could only look down.

“Dark Lord. Forgive my… impudence in summoning You, but I thought it was time we caught up on a few things. Starting with Sabrina Spellman. I’ve begun to suspect she’s much more important to Your plans than You’ve led me to believe.”

When the Dark Lord sat on the chair across from her, Lilith quickly stood up, her eyes never leaving the floor.

_ “You dare summon me, Lilith?” _ His voice was like a mix of growl and whisper.

“You charged me with caring for Sabrina, but… most recently three of Your kings came to attack her.”

_ “Who did?” _

“Not to worry, they’ve been sent back to the Pit. But they rather cryptically asserted that… ‘the half-breed must not ascend’.” Lilith felt the anger rise in her stomach but kept her posture and voice low. How could three demons dare come to attack Sabrina,  _ her Sabrina _ , the one she was caring for, without someone even summoning them. “How can I protect Sabrina if I don’t know what Your plans for her are.”

_ “The Gates of Hell will be thrown open. Sabrina will be my herald. My prophet on Earth.” _

“She will?” Lilith’s eyes grew in shock. Sabrina was just a witch, a half-witch. She couldn’t be that important. Lilith couldn’t stand the thought of Him taking Sabrina away from her. The Dark Lord was the one who put Sabrina in her life and He would not take her away from her now. Not now that Lilith’s heart ached so much for Sabrina.

_ “Are you jealous, Lilith? You’ll still be first amongst women.” _

Lilith wasn't jealous, no, she was angry. Angry that He thought Sabrina was His and that she would simply do His bidding. As if Sabrina hadn’t come up to her weeks ago, saying that she was planning to end Lucifer herself.

“But Dark Lord, the girl is… not worthy.” Lilith said as she tried to hide her thoughts away from Him.

_ “Were you worthy, when I found you?” _

“W-what I mean is… that there are limits to how far the half-breed will go for You. She’ll balk, for instance, at doing evil.”

_ “Evil? That word means nothing to our kind.” _

“Ah, but it does to her kind. Remember, she’s half-mortal.”

_ “I know what she is, Lilith. More than you. Sabrina is not all sweet.” _ Lilith stepped back at the comment. Did He-  _ “I am the Father of Lies, you can’t lie to me. I know what you have been doing, Lilith. ‘Taking care of Sabrina’.” _ He mocked her.

“Dark Lord, I-”

_ “Enough!” _ The beast hissed and everything seemed to shift around the room. He got up from the chair and stood in front of Lilith to give her His final warning. _ “You can keep lying to yourself and the girl, but her soul is mine and Sabrina will do as I command, or there will be consequences.” _ The Dark Lord growled. _ “When she finds out the truth about you, she will never want to see you again, and you will crawl back to where you belong.” _

And with a blink of an eye, The Dark Lord had vanished from her living room and Lilith felt like she would throw up from sheer panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I left in a little cliffhanger?
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely!


	3. Lilith's lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith deals with the Dark Lord's threat and Sabrina does a play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! It took some time but it's finally here! Brace yourselves for crazy amounts of feelings (and a lot of words because wow this is a long-ass chapter, I'm so sorry)

It was 3 in the morning when Sabrina suddenly woke up from Salem’s loud hiss.

She was disoriented. When she tried to look into her room to search for the source of Salem’s distress, she jumped back as she saw Miss Wardwell sitting on the edge of the other side of her bed, face down and tears streaming from her eyes.

“Sabrina-” Lilith’s voice cracked instantly as more tears fell.

“Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina rushed to move and sit down by her side, wrapping the woman in her arms. “What happened?!” The young witch asked, worried.

Lilith hugged Sabrina tight, letting the feeling of the girl in her arms calm her. Sabrina was okay, she was okay.

“Please tell me what’s going on.”

Sabrina whispered, but her heart was racing out of her chest. She had never seen the woman like that and it was scaring the life out of her.

Lilith pulled back and cupped Sabrina’s face before she leaned in again and pressed their foreheads together, her lips ghosting over Sabrina’s.

_“ Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu."_

Lilith whispered the spell as a few tears still threatened to fall and Sabrina became breathless.

“W-why are you using a protection spell on me?”

The answer Sabrina got was Lilith quickly pressing her lips to hers. The kiss felt different. It was salty because of Lilith’s tears but it was also urgent, like either of them could disappear at any moment, so they had to rush and take no second for granted.

Sabrina was a little caught by surprise, but couldn’t help to melt under Lilith’s kiss. The way Lilith was holding her, one hand cupping her cheek and the other pulling her ever so close to her body, made Sabrina feel safer than any spell ever could.

Lilith drowned in that feeling too. She had gone to Sabrina’s house in an impulse, because when the Dark Lord left the cottage, Lilith felt her heart empty. She felt desperate. She needed to see Sabrina, to feel Sabrina, to know she was okay.

 _Sabrina will do as I command, or there will be consequences,_ the Dark Lord said, and Lilith knew exactly what He meant.

He knew about her feelings for the half-witch and it didn’t matter if they tried to run from destiny. Satan will always have His way and He won’t let anyone get in the way. It was a promise. If Lilith tried to do anything other than helping Him get what He wanted, Sabrina would get hurt, and just the thought of it made Lilith sick to her stomach.

Lilith gently pulled back and sighed as Sabrina dried the tears on her cheeks with her thumb, a sweet gesture that made Lilith want to cry all over again. But she couldn’t. Sabrina had seen enough of the truth behind the mask.

“I’m sorry, Sabrina.”

Miss Wardwell’s voice was so small it scared Sabrina. The woman was the most powerful witch she knew and she never imagined the woman could break down like that.

“What happened?” Sabrina whispered and Lilith raised her head, finally meeting her gaze, her blue eyes still foggy.

“I should have known better, that’s all.” Lilith started slowly. “I promised your father I would protect you, and then you get attacked by three demons.”

Lilith hid behind the lie.

“But you did protect me. You saved me from one of them today.”

“But not from the other two. These demons are powerful, Sabrina. They could have killed you. And after what they said today, it doesn’t feel like they are going to be the last to come pay you a visit.”

Sabrina nodded and looked down, her hand searching for Lilith’s.

“You were there at the challenge.” Sabrina whispered as she rubbed her thumb over the soft skin on Lilith’s hand. “Is that why you didn’t come talk to me? Is that why you were crying?”

Lilith? Crying? The thought of it made her laugh. It was definitely something she didn’t predict happening when she first took this job. But there she was. And not only was Lilith crying, no, she was crying because for the first time in _forever_ she cared about someone. Someone who Satan himself had just threatened to hurt because of her own actions. What a mess.

Sabrina tilted her head, confused at Miss Wardwell’s laugh.

“I was crying because… I don’t know what I would do if you ever got hurt because I failed to be there to protect you.” Lilith managed to tell the only truth inside the lie. “Your father asked me to protect you, so I’m doing that now.”

Sabrina’s heart broke into a million pieces at the statement. 

“But you have been protecting me. How many times in the past three months have you actually saved my life?!” Sabrina asked and Lilith couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I don’t think I can count.”

“Exactly!” Sabrina smiled brightly at her. “See? You have been protecting me, Miss Wardwell. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you.”

It was true. Sabrina was exactly where _He_ wanted her to be because of Lilith.

But now she pushed those thoughts away. Lilith couldn’t let Sabrina see through her, so she composed herself and changed subjects.

“Sabrina… you do know you don’t have to call me ‘Miss Wardwell’ anymore, right? At least when it is just the two of us.”

“Oh,” Sabrina blushed. “Of course. Sorry.”

Lilith smiled at the girl’s embarrassment. She thought it was rather cute when Sabrina got all red because of her.

“You can call me Mary.”

She wished Sabrina could call her by her real name, but for now, that was the best Lilith could get.

“Okay… _Mary.”_ Sabrina said carefully, trying to see how the name sounded on her lips. It would be something new to get used to, like the fact that she could now kiss Miss-, _Mary_ , Sabrina corrected herself in her thoughts. She could now kiss Mary too.

“I should go.” Lilith said breaking the silence. “It’s late and you need to sleep-”

“Stay here.” Sabrina said bluntly.

“Sabrina-”

“There could be a monster under my bed.” Sabrina interrupted with a smirk and Lilith laughed, shaking her head at the girl.

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm.” Sabrina smiled and bit her lip before she moved over to her side of the bed, opening space for the woman to crawl in. 

Lilith would argue, but frankly, she was exhausted, and deep down still scared from her encounter with the Dark Lord. And now, Lilith didn’t see herself turning away on spending time with Sabrina. So she took off her heels and climbed under the sheets next to the girl.

The young witch immediately got closer to her and Lilith couldn’t resist cuddling her in her arms.

They stayed like that in silence for a while until Sabrina spoke again.

“I didn’t want you to be alone tonight.” Sabrina whispered, her head resting against Lilith’s chest.

Lilith’s heart melted. And maybe she was letting herself feel too much, too quickly. But then she remembered the Dark Lord’s words.

Her relationship with Sabrina, whatever it was, was already doomed to a tragic end once the girl found out the truth that Lilith was lying to her.

Lilith weighed the situation, but there was really only one scenario that she could follow: enjoy what she had now for as long as she could, and when it all eventually ended, keep the memory of Sabrina in her arms like that for the rest of her years.

“I know, dear.” Lilith whispered back and felt Sabrina relax against her body, probably having fallen asleep. With that, she felt comfortable enough to add. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

When Sabrina woke up in the morning, Mary wasn’t there anymore.

On the other side of the bed was a hand-written note, that said:

_Stayed until sunrise, but thought it was best to leave before your aunts showed up. You looked too beautiful sleeping to wake you up. M.W._

Sabrina couldn’t stop smiling.

…

A few days had passed until Sabrina finally returned - part-time only - to Baxter High.

Sabrina waited to come back so she would have time to prepare for her audition for “The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar”, the play the Academy Of Unseen Arts was doing that year. But, when Sabrina saw on the casting list that she was only cast as Lilith’s understudy, she figured she would have plenty of time to still go to Baxter High and do the play. So she took a couple of days to watch the rehearsals and learn her lines before resuming her classes at the mortal school.

Sabrina also hadn’t talked to Miss Wardwell since that night she showed up in her room, but she would definitely have to talk to her today at some point.

Maybe the woman had regretted everything and was avoiding Sabrina. Or maybe Sabrina had done something wrong. Maybe Sabrina was just overreacting. Which was the case.

When she entered the halls of Baxter High, the first thing Sabrina came face to face with was Harvey and Roz. They exchanged a few words and a hug before they went back to the library to catch up.

It was clear as water that Harvey and Roz were acting differently towards each other - and Sabrina. They were scene partners and playing Romeo and Juliet for drama class. It was a bit weird to Sabrina, seeing her ex-boyfriend and her best friend possibly getting together, especially when something was clearly off with them. But Sabrina didn’t pay that much attention to the matter. She was on high alert, waiting to finally see Miss Wardwell again.

When the three friends were walking to drama class, Sabrina heard the familiar sound of heels clicking and a voice called her from behind.

“Miss Spellman.”

Sabrina stopped. As Harvey and Roz turned around, the blonde witch opened a half-smirk before she did the same.

Mary Wardwell stood in the middle of the hall, wearing a long-sleeved black button-up dress, her hair beautiful as always, and her lips blood red. Sabrina felt a shiver run down her spine as the woman started to strut in their direction with that typical wicked smile across her face.

“Miss Wardwell.” Sabrina greeted her teacher, biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t jump on the woman right there in the middle of the hall. She could barely control herself, the fear from before vanishing.

“Are you resuming your classes here at Baxter High, after all?”

“Part-time, but yes, I am.” Sabrina said, holding back a smile.

“And you thought you could run away from me?”

Sabrina’s lips parted to answer but she couldn’t formulate a single word. It was like her brain had stopped functioning and Lilith almost laughed at the girl’s reaction. Teasing Sabrina was just too fun and easy.

“I-I -”

“You can’t just waltz back into class like that.” Lilith continued, playing sweet. “You, my dear, have papers to sign before you can return to your usual schedule.”

“Right, of course.” Sabrina said quickly as she nodded her head.

“I believe Romeo and Juliet will have to wait.” Lilith added as she turned to Sabrina’s two friends. “You two should be in class.”

“Right, we should. We’ll see you later, Brina!” Rosalind said as she and Harvey quickly walked away from the two women.

“Later, guys!” Sabrina screamed back at them.

When Sabrina turned to Miss Wardwell, the woman had already walked a few steps, but her hand was stretched out for Sabrina to take it.

“Come along, Miss Spellman. We shouldn’t waste your… _valuable_ part-time.”

Sabrina nodded and took the woman’s hand before they started walking along the empty halls of Baxter High. 

It was just like on the day of their first kiss, or like on the day the Greendale Thirteen attacked and so many others. Lilith and Sabrina rushed over the corridors, walking hand-in-hand, in secret. The gesture was almost becoming their thing.

Lilith guided the young witch to her office and when they arrived, she locked the door and Sabrina stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Lilith’s next move.

“Took you long enough. I thought you were going to leave me here all alone in Baxter High, Sabrina.” Lilith’s voice was low and sultry, and it made Sabrina aware of the burning below her stomach.

Lilith walked slowly towards the half-witch, taking her time and observing the girl’s reactions.

“I-I had to do some things at the Academy before I came back.” Sabrina said looking down and trying to hide her blush. “But you also never showed up again. I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore--”

Lilith shook her head disapprovingly as she stopped right in front of Sabrina.

“Do you really believe in what you’re saying?” Lilith whispered as she lifted Sabrina’s chin with her fingertips.

“No?” Sabrina answered softly and Lilith couldn’t contain her chuckle.

“I like to take my time, Miss Spellman.” Lilith said as she leaned down and snaked her arms around Sabrina’s back.

Sabrina immediately melted against Mary Wardwell’s smooth touch, and after those few days apart, it was like all her feelings for the woman had grown, and she wouldn’t waste any time thinking now.

“I missed you.” Sabrina whispered before closing the gap. Her hands dancing from Mary’s sharp cheekbones to the back of her neck, and then to her hair. Sabrina’s fingers were tangled in black strands.

Lilith barely managed to hold back a whimper as she gave in to the kiss, surprised and pleased with Sabrina’s bold attitude. She pulled the girl closer to her, letting her hands travel to her back and under her shirt, and then Lilith felt the world stop for a brief second.

That’s why she had stayed away from Sabrina after her overwhelming encounter with the Dark Lord. Lilith had to at least try to control her feelings for the young witch, she couldn’t let herself fall that fast. But then again, this had been building up for months now.

In those days apart, Lilith realized she desperately craved to be with the girl, to hear her laugh and her ongoing speeches about whatever happened that day. Lilith missed her. She missed Sabrina storming in her office and asking for her help, and she missed getting her out of trouble. Always the little things.

When Sabrina pulled away, she pressed her head against Mary’s chest, letting the woman hold her. They stayed like that for some time, just breathing while Lilith grazed her nails along Sabrina’s back.

“Come here.” Lilith whispered before she untangled herself from Sabrina and guided her to the chairs in front of her desk.

They sat close to each other, Lilith holding Sabrina’s hands as she smiled.

Sabrina looked down, her cheeks red while blue eyes watched her intensively.

“So, what was so important at the Academy that I had to wait all this time to see you again?”

Sabrina laughed and finally looked up, feeling a little more comfortable.

“We’re doing a play. ‘The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar’. I was preparing for my audition and then I wanted to stick around for a couple of rehearsals until I got my lines.”

“A play?” Lilith asked carefully. She knew exactly what story that play covered and a shiver ran down her spine. “What character are you playing?”

“Well… none actually.” Sabrina answered. “I’m understudying for Lilith.”

And of course, _of course_ , Sabrina would have to play that character. Lilith took a deep breath before she managed to speak again.

 _“Lilith?”_ The shaky question came from the older witch.

“Yeah. You know, I’m glad I’m just understudying her. I’m not sure I could handle playing such a… subservient character.”

Sabrina’s words hit Lilith like a punch to her stomach.

“Subservient?” Lilith repeated the word, trying to hide her emotions behind the mask of Mary Wardwell.

“I mean, Lilith is the first witch, the most powerful witch there is. But she still kneeled before the Dark Lord even when she wouldn’t do the same for Adam or the false god.”

“She did it for power. Just like you did, Sabrina.”

“I did it because I had no choice.”

Lilith stopped and looked down. She had quit thinking about this subject centuries ago because it always led to nothing. Lilith only felt regret, because, after all these years, the promises made to her were never fulfilled but she kept serving the Dark Lord anyway. It was pathetic really. Now Lilith had a choice. She could simply stop serving Him and be free, but she kept doing it out of habit.

Back then it was different. There was no such thing as choice. How could she even have denied an offer like His?

“Maybe she didn’t have a choice either.” Lilith whispered and looked up with a faint smile to hide her pain. “Anyway, I do hope you get to play her. I would like to see you up on stage.”

Sabrina tilted her head. Something was going on behind Mary Wrdewell’s eyes but she couldn’t tell what. The woman was hiding something, but, if she chose not to tell Sabrina, she wouldn’t push her to do so. So Sabrina moved on with the subject.

“Yeah… Dorcas is a terrible actor.” Sabrina confessed and chuckled, making Lilith laugh too.

… 

It was opening night.

Sabrina had told her that the witch named Dorcas had fallen ill and at the last minute, Sabrina would have to indeed play the part of Lilith. _Of course, the Dark Lord couldn’t possibly have something to do with that_ , Lilith thought sarcastically.

When she entered the desecrated church, Lilith saw Sabrina on stage, with a white gown and a wig, and she was speaking Lilith’s words from thousands of years ago.

Soon enough Lilith realized that this adaptation wasn’t as faithful as the story went, but still, it pained her to relieve everything she tried so hard to forget.

People applauded, and Sabrina returned to the stage with young warlock Mr. Scratch playing the devil himself.

As each word the girl spoke, Lilith let a silent tear fall down her cheeks.

When Sabrina kissed the boy it was like Lilith had lost all her breath. She wanted to go up on that stage and burn it all to the ground. She wished she had known better. She had traded one possessive man for another.

But that play was all part of the Dark Lord’s sick twisted game. A punishment for Lilith falling in love with Sabrina. Because even if Lilith hadn't realized it yet, she did love the half-witch, in more ways she could possibly imagine.

When Sabrina pulled back and kneeled in front of the warlock, Lilith started sobbing as she watched the girl speak the Latin words that hunted Lilith in her dreams.

She was desperate, reliving those terrible moments and watching Sabrina in her shoes. It was a warning. He would do the same thing to Sabrina as He did to Lilith.

Only when the sound of applause and praises got loud in her ears, Lilith was brought back to reality. She quickly composed herself and dried her tears as the actors bowed and the whole church celebrated.

Lilith waited outside the desecrated church for Sabrina, watching the witches and warlocks leave and teleport in groups.

A couple of minutes passed before Sabrina and Mr. Scratch left the church together.

“Sabrina!” Lilith called and waved at the girl who was frantically searching for her.

“There you are!” Sabrina screamed back and ran to hug her.

Lilith wrapped her arms around Sabrina’s waist and closed her eyes. Sabrina grounded her and she finally managed to breathe properly since the play started. But when she noticed the hug was maybe going for too long for the public eye, Lilith pulled back and smiled at Sabrina as she held her hands.

“You were wonderful, Sabrina.” Lilith spoke softly and the young witch blushed.

“Thank you, Miss Wardwell.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Sabrina gave a small laugh before she pulled Lilith by the hand. “I want you to meet someone.” They walked together until they reached the boy who played the devil. “This… is Nicholas.”

Sabrina tapped on his shoulder before the warlock turned around and smiled.

“Oh… so this is the _infamous_ Mr. Scratch.”

Nick gave a warm laugh and nodded his head.

“And you must be the woman Sabrina can’t shut up about.”

“Nick!” Sabrina said in shock.

“I sure hope so.” Lilith answered with a smile as Sabrina’s cheeks grew red.

“Unbelievable. You’re a terrible friend, Nicholas.” Sabrina sighed and rolled her eyes at Nick as he laughed.

“Sorry, Spellman.”

“Nicky, dear, _let’s go_.” Agatha passed by them with Dorcas by her side and called the boy with a sultry voice before she gave him a wicked laugh.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll get to talk more at Dorian’s, but for now I think I should go.” Nick said quickly as his eyes followed Agatha and Dorcas. “See you there, ladies.” He smiled again before walking away and teleporting to the bar with two of the weird sisters.

“Dorian’s?” Lilith asked with an arched eyebrow at Sabrina.

“It’s this witchy bar. We’re all going there to celebrate the opening.”

“Hm…” Lilith hummed. “And is this your way of asking me to go with you there, Miss Spellman?”

Sabrina bit the inside of her cheek and suddenly she was very aware of how close she was to the woman.

“ _Sabrina._ ” Zelda Spellman called the girl and Sabrina was quickly pulled out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw her aunt standing there with a striking pose and a defying look with her aunt Hilda by her side. “Will you be joining us today or do you want to lose the entire party?” The woman asked with her usual sarcastic tone.

“I’m going, aunt Zee… I was just asking Miss Wardwell if she wouldn’t like to join us tonight.”

Sabrina turned back around with pleading eyes at Lilith.

“I will.” Lilith said smiling. “No papers to grade at home tonight.”

“Oh, that is just marvelous!” Hilda cheered.

Zelda rolled her eyes at her sister’s excitement and kept staring at both Sabrina and Wardwell. “Yes, _marvelous_.” Zelda added with annoyance. 

Sabrina took a deep breath and looked at Lilith urging to get out of there.

“Let’s go then?”

“Let’s go.” Lilith said and held Sabrina’s hands. She could feel Zelda Spellman’s death stare at her and it only made her smirk grow. “Just picture the place, Sabrina. I’ll do the rest.”

Sabrina nodded her head before she closed her eyes and heard the witch casting the spell.

Sabrina and Lilith were sitting on a small couch together, drinking and talking in the main spot of Dorian’s Gray Room. Nicholas had spent some time talking to them as well as other people who came to congratulate Sabrina on her performance. It was after a while when Lilith noticed Sabrina hadn’t spoken for a few minutes and was staring at nothing.

“Sabrina?” Lilith called her softly.

“Uh? Oh, sorry. I’m just thinking.”

“What’s on your mind?”

Sabrina sighed and finally spoke.

“Was that really what it was like between Lilith and the Dark Lord?”

Lilith stopped and slightly parted her lips, not knowing what to say. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I guess I’m wondering… What does the Dark Lord ask her to do?”

The situation was so ironic. Lilith looked with wide eyes at Sabrina. Her head going a thousand miles an hour trying to think of something to say but nothing would come out.

But Sabrina was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice Mary Wardwell’s strange reaction and added.

“Whatever it is, I hope it’s worth it.”

After everything she felt while watching the play and with what Sabrina had just said, Lilith almost started crying again. It was the final nail in the coffin.

Because she didn’t know. She didn’t know if it was worth it anymore. Lilith thought that everything she did was getting her a step closer to finally receiving what was promised her but now it all seemed pointless. They were false promises and now that Lilith knew the Dark Lord had bigger plans for Sabrina, it was more likely that the young witch herself would get the throne and not her. And to top it all off, the Dark Lord had asked her to manipulate that same witch, whom Lilith had grown to care, and hurting Sabrina was not worth it, that she knew.

“Mary?” Sabrina whispered, breaking Lilith out of her thoughts. And then she realized the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Lilith quickly got up and tried to control herself, at least until she got to the cottage.

“Sabrina, I-I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Sabrina was taken by surprise and got up to follow Lilith out of the room. “Wait! What’s going on?!”

“Sabrina, I just… I have to go.”

Lilith said with a shaky voice as she rushed to the empty hall where she stopped to teleport away.

“Please wait, please!” Sabrina said and hugged Lilith from behind once the woman had stopped. “ _Please._ ”

Sabrina’s voice broke her heart and Lilith didn’t have the strength to leave her just like that.

“Sabrina…” Lilith whispered as she turned around to face the witch but was cut out by the young girl’s lips on hers.

It was a quick kiss, just so that Sabrina could try to stop the fleeting woman.

Lilith looked at Sabrina through teary eyes and felt her heart burning from the kiss. She pulled the girl closer and they instantly teleported away from the party and arrived in Mary Wardwell’s living room.

Once there, Lilith cupped Sabrina’s face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s lips before she buried her face in her shoulder.

“Mary… what happened?” Sabrina whispered as she held the woman.

She stayed like that for a while, breathing the sweet scent of Sabrina’s hair and thinking about how unfortunate she was.

When Lilith pulled back to look at Sabrina, she opened a faint smile before tucking the girl’s hair behind her ear in a soft gesture.

“There’s so much I have to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“You would hate me if I did.”

“I-” Sabrina stuttered as she had a _Deja_ _vú._ Somehow this felt similar to when she tried to tell Harvey she was a witch. “I- I won’t hate you.”

“You will.” Mary Wardwell’s voice was small, something Sabrina had only seen those few nights ago in her room. “But you don’t need to think about this. Not tonight.”

“What-”

Lilith cut Sabrina’s words with a kiss and the spell had been cast.

She couldn’t let Sabrina remember this. She knew she had crossed a line again and it could compromise everything. Lilith knew it was wrong to erase Sabrina’s memory, but it was better than to upset the Dark Lord or let Sabrina find out the truth this soon.

When she pulled away, Sabrina opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to understand what was happening. Lilith quickly composed herself and pretended everything was normal.

“Mary? Why are we in your cottage?”

“I believe you’ve had too much to drink, dear.” Lilith answered as she guided Sabrina to a chair.

“I- the last thing I remember is that we were talking with Nick, and then-”

“And then we took those dreadful shots of Absinthe.” Lilith said with a smirk. “You passed out after that so I brought you here. Figured you wouldn’t like your aunts to see you in such a state.”

“You’re right.” Sabrina said as she rubbed her head. “But I feel great. I don’t feel drunk or hungover at all.”

“After the spell I did on you, you really shouldn't.”

" _You_ have a spell for hangovers?” Sabrina asked shocked.

“Well, of course, Sabrina. How do you think I cope with class in the mornings?”

Sabrina couldn’t help but laugh. “Didn’t know you were such a party girl.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe it.” Lilith smiled and it made Sabrina laugh again. That laugh, it was all worth it just to hear that laugh. “I’m gonna go make some tea for you and then I’ll take you home.”

Sabrina nodded and stayed there, waiting for Mary Wardwell to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always lovely!


	4. A girl like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never thought this would happen, but Lilith was at the complete mercy of Sabrina Spellman.
> 
> And Lupercalia is just around the corner.
> 
> Part 1/3 of the Valentine's Day special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!! I'm so excited to bring you this chapter, which is the first part of our three-chapter long Valentine's Day extravaganza! This is a smaller (than usual) chapter, just an introduction so that we can get in the mood. I'll be posting the next chapter pretty soon after.
> 
> Things are getting softer - and smuttier *wink wink. So be warned!
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Let's get into it!

Weeks passed by and Sabrina kept attending both the Academy and Baxter High. Though usually, Sabrina did spend a concerning amount of time in Principal Wardwell’s office when she was in her mortal school.

They started their own little routine and Sabrina would have dinner with Lilith at least twice a week. They would order something like pizza or Chinese food and eat while watching horror movies. And when Sabrina was passed out in Lilith’s lap, she would teleport the girl to her room and tuck her in.

But that wasn’t one of those nights.

This feeling inside Sabrina had been boiling up and it was hard trying to ignore it. Every time they kissed or touched, Sabrina would feel this burning between her legs, and every time Lilith whispered a dirty joke in her ear it was like Sabrina’s body was on fire.

That night, during the middle of their horror movie session, Lilith started pressing soft kisses along Sabrina’s neck, slowly and taking her time. She felt the girl melting under her lips and it was hell on earth. When her lips reached Sabrina’s ear, Lilith whispered.

“Why don’t you take a break from the movie and take a look at me, Sabrina?”

When she turned to see blue eyes and smeared red lips inches away from her, Sabrina stopped holding back. She pressed her lips to Lilith's and moved to straddle her lap, her hands wrapping around the woman’s neck.

Lilith loved the way Sabrina would kiss her. It was gentle but passionate enough. Lilith could feel every drop of Sabrina’s desire on her tongue.

When the kiss started getting more heated, Lilith moved her hands further down and rolled up Sabrina’s skirt, softly grabbing the girl’s bottom over her underwear.

Sabrina moaned into her mouth and it was the most unholy sound the Mother of Demons had ever heard. Sabrina started to slowly press herself harder against her thigh, riding Lilith’s leg to create friction where she craved it most. The feeling was sublime and Sabrina had never felt that way before. Every touch from the older witch made Sabrina’s skin burn with need and she couldn’t think straight, her body taking over.

_ “Sabrina.” _ Lilith whimpered, already weak to her knees, her voice low and full of desire as it sent a shiver through Sabrina’s body.

Sabrina felt intoxicated. They both did.

She quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against Lilith’s pulse point on her neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin, hoping to hear the woman cry beneath her again.

Lilith was surprised and gasped before moaning and pulling Sabrina closer to her body. She grabbed the girl’s ass harder and moaned again as Sabrina made a trail of kisses until she reached Lilith’s ear.

“Say my name again. Please.” The girl whispered and Lilith felt her underwear get completely soaked, her human flesh catching up to her.

_ “Fuck, Sabrina.” _ Lilith answered the girl’s request as she moaned her name again and leaned in to kiss her neck. “Where were you hiding all this fire, kitten? Hm?”

Sabrina rocked her hips harder in response as she cupped Lilith’s face and pulled her in for another kiss.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, I can’t wait anymore.” Sabrina whimpered and sucked Lilith’s bottom lip between her teeth before she softly let it go.

Lilith melted again at the action and felt her mind crumble. She could only feel Sabrina and nothing else. She pulled her hands up Sabrina’s body until they landed on her hair.

She kept kissing the witch but tried to slow it down. Lilith had been anxious about the day where she would take things to the next level with Sabrina. It was something she thought about a lot but had never mentioned to her. Lilith made sure to leave that decision on Sabrina’s hands. She wanted to make sure that at least that decision she wouldn’t manipulate the girl into making it.

“Sabrina--” Lilith whispered as she broke the kiss, pulling back to look at the witch. “I would never push you to have sex with me. You know that, right?”

Sabrina nodded and sighed before she let her head fall to Lilith’s shoulder. “I know.”

“I care about you so much, Sabrina.”

Lilith softly confessed against white curls and Sabrina felt her heart stop for a second. Neither of them expected the confession but it somehow felt like it was right on time.

Sabrina looked at Lilith with a full heart and couldn't help but to speak her feelings out loud as well. “I care about you too.”

Lilith tried to control her heartbeat while Sabrina played with the hem of her green robe. And as the minutes went by and the silence settled in, a question came back to Sabrina, one that had been a lot in her mind for the past few weeks and she just couldn’t hold back asking it this time.

“What are we exactly?” Sabrina asked, looking down, afraid to meet Lilith’s gaze.

Lilith wasn’t taken back. She was waiting for Sabrina to ask that question, one that she had put some thought into as well.

“What do you want us to be?” Lilith replied as she softly played with Sabrina’s hair.

“I want to be with you.” Sabrina said in a small voice.

“Then we’ll be together, my love.” Lilith answered in the same small voice and Sabrina almost fainted at the loving term. She quickly pulled Lilith closer and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her neck as she sank in.

Lilith almost felt whole for the first time in her life at that moment.

“I’m ready.” Sabrina said breathlessly against the woman’s lips.

“I know you are.” Lilith answered. “But we should wait… until Lupercalia.”

Sabrina tilted her head questioningly. “Witches’ Valentine's day? Why?”

“Because if we wait a few more nights, I promise you you’ll feel everything ten times stronger… and better.” Lilith whispered before she leaned in again and kissed Sabrina. “Trust me. Now, I believe I should take you home or your aunts will hate me more than they already do. I am, after all, the witch corrupting their sweet niece.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes and buried her face in Lilith’s neck as she laughed. “They don’t hate you… Aunt Hilda actually likes you.”

“I bet she does.”

… 

“A little late-night reading, Miss Spellman?”

Lilith’s low voice echoed across the room and Sabrina awkwardly closed the book she was reading.

“Mary!” Sabrina whispered trying not to call attention from anyone in the house. “What if I were doing something private?!”

“How private?” Lilith whispered as she walked gracefully towards Sabrina, who just rolled her eyes and put the book aside.

“No, you can’t use that voice.” Sabrina said laughing before she pulled the woman to sit on her bed and kissed her.

Lilith almost stumbled and chuckled as she kissed Sabrina back.

“Someone’s excited.” Lilith tucked Sabrina’s hair behind her ear and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. “What were you doing with that?” She pointed to the book across the bed.

It was an easy question to answer.

_ When Lilith dropped Sabrina home it was already late at night, so she decided to ask her aunts about Lupercalia the following day. After dinner, Sabrina sat with her aunts in the living room and asked about the festival she was never able to attend. _

_ Sabrina’s face as Zelda explained the Lupercalian events to her was quite funny, especially to Hilda who was silently chuckling. _

_ “Is participating in the Lupercalia voluntary or mandatory?” _

_ “Voluntary.” Hilda replied. _

_ “But everyone does it. Because, again, it’s about--” _

_ “Yes, Aunt Zelda, but I’m not actively having sex yet, and-” _

_ “What better time to start?” Zelda cut Sabrina off and Hilda only managed to gasp. _

_ “Zelda! How dare you pressure her like that.” _

_ “I’m doing nothing of the kind, Hilda.” Zelda said horrified as she put her wine glass on the table and walked to sit by Sabrina’s side. “Sabrina-” _

_ “No, look-” Sabrina cut off her aunt. “I am ready. I just don’t want to have sex with a random warlock I get paired up with in a ritual.” _

_ “Well, do you have someone in mind already? Is it that handsome Nicholas Scratch fellow?” Zelda asked. _

_ “No. He’s just a friend, aunt Zee.” _

_ “It’s another warlock?!” Zelda asked again with an arched brow in shock and a smirk. “My, my…” _

_ “No! It’s not a warlock.” _

_ “A mortal boy? Again, Sabrina?” _

_ “For Satan’s sake! No! It’s not… a boy.” Sabrina’s voice started strong but it turned small by the end of the sentence as she revealed the truth. _

_ Zelda quickly turned to Hilda, who was on the edge of her seat, both women understanding the situation. _

_ “Sabrina, is it… a girl or a witch we’re talking about here, darling?” Hilda asked carefully and Sabrina kept looking down. _

_ “Yeah… sort of.” Sabrina said low. _

_ “Oh, but that’s not to be ashamed, Sabrina. What do you think we are? Mortals?” Zelda said quickly. “I have dated countless witches over the years. There’s no such thing as heterosexuality in the witch world.” _

_ Hilda snorted and nodded her head at Zelda’s comment. “It’s true.” _

_ Sabrina laughed and managed to look up again. _

_ “Wow.” _

_ “Sabrina, Lupercalia can be celebrated in several ways. The events at the Academy are just one of them.” Zelda explained. “It’s a symphony of sensuality and pleasure, and it encourages witches and warlocks to enjoy themselves with whoever and however they want.” _

_ “You can make your own Lupercalia.” Hilda added. _

_ “Precisely.” And before Sabrina saw, her aunt Zelda was handing her a book about the Lupercalian rituals. “Now go study.” _

“I was… studying…” Sabrina answered.

“Oh, really?” Lilith raised an amused eyebrow.

“Yes.” Sabrina laughed as Lilith watched her. “I talked to my aunts about Lupercalia and they gave me this so I could learn more about the rituals.”

“Hm… I see. Well, I have a few things planned for us already but, feel free to add anything you want.”

“I won’t. Whatever you planned I know will be perfect.” Sabrina said with a soft smile and leaned in to kiss Lilith.

The compliment made her cheeks slightly blush and her heart full. Lilith couldn’t help but melt against Sabrina, cupping her face as they kissed.

She never thought this would happen, but Lilith was at the complete mercy of Sabrina Spellman.

"So, are you done with work for the night?" Sabrina said as she sat further into the bed and pulled Lilith with her.

"Fortunately, yes. I just came by to see if you were alright before I went to bed."

Of course, Sabrina's cheeks got a tone darker instantly, but she also couldn't pass on an opportunity to play with the woman.

"You came all the way here just to check on me?"

Lilith rolled her eyes at Sabrina's cheap attempt to embarrass her and laughed.

"Maybe I also missed you. But you'll never really know that for sure now, will you, Miss Spellman?"

Sabrina opened her mouth and gasped in shock. "That's just mean."

"I like being a little mean." Lilith said with a smirk before she got up from the bed and stared at an upset Sabrina. "Don't be sad. Soon enough I'll come check up on you again." Lilith winked at her and Sabrina's heart completely betrayed her as she immediately forgot everything and smiled.

"Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight, Sabrina."

Lilith whispered and disappeared, leaving Sabrina alone with her thoughts and a book about Lupercalia.

… 

A day before the Sweethearts Dance, Rosalind came to Sabrina’s house, and she knew exactly why her friend was going there. But not really.

Roz told Sabrina how a few weeks ago she had a vision where she kissed Theo in front of the lockers. She tried to forget about it but it was impossible. Every time she saw their friend, she remembered the vision and the kiss. 

"So… my solution is: I go to the dance with Harvey and that way things won't be awkward between me and Theo."

Sabrina was really not expecting that.

"Roz, I mean, don't you think you should talk to Theo? Don't you like him? Even as a friend."

"Of course, but… it's so weird! I don't know if he likes me in that way, and I just don't wanna ruin our friendship over a vision about something that hasn't even happened yet."

"I get it, really. But I think you should talk to him. Especially if you like him in that 'more than friends' way."

"That's the thing! Ever since the vision, I have been feeling different towards him but I don't know if it was bound to happen or if I'm just feeling like this  _ because _ I had the vision."

"Well, do you really care?" Sabrina asked and Roz tilted her head in confusion. "If you like him, does it really matter how it happened?"

"I don't think so..."

Because Roz had opened up to her, Sabrina felt like she could share with her friend some news about herself too.

"You know, I think you should give it a try. I am myself dating someone new."

“What?! Tell me everything!” Roz said excitedly and Sabrina laughed.

“Well… she’s a witch.”

Roz opened her mouth in shock and blinked a couple of times before she could speak again.

“A witch? Like a  _ girl  _ witch?”

Sabrina laughed and nodded her head. “Yes, like a girl witch.”

“Oh my God! Brina, I didn’t know you were into girls! You never said anything.”

“I know. It’s just… this girl, you know?” Roz smiled and Sabrina couldn’t hold back her smile as well.

“Does she go to your other school?”

Sabrina thought for a second before she answered. Mary Wardwell actually went to Baxter High… as the Principal. But of course, Sabrina couldn’t say that. So she lied.

“Yes… She’s… an older student.”

Roz tilted her head with a knowing look.

“Brina, you’re being careful, right?”

“Yeah. We’re taking things slow.” Sabrina said before she sighed, thinking of the older witch. “But I do like her, Roz.”

“I can see it. You won’t stop smiling!”

“I know right?!”

They both laughed before Roz widened her eyes as a great idea popped into her mind.

“You should take her to the dance!”

Sabrina thought for a second before she spoke.

“Hm, I don’t know, Roz.” As Sabrina spoke, she pictured dancing with Mary and kissing her while the music played, and her heart filled up. Sabrina couldn’t say she didn’t want this scenario to happen. “I-I would love to take her, but I don’t know if she’ll be able to go.”

“Well, you can ask, right?”

Sabrina sighed and nodded her head with a smile as her mind wandered back to the woman. “Yeah, yeah I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy, thoughts???
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated!


	5. That pretty red dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sweethearts Dance is finally here, but the night is just beginning.
> 
> Part 2/3 of the Valentine's Day special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, this is the second part of our Valentine's Day special. It's a sweeter chapter before have a big switch on things. You'll soon understand what I'm talking about. ;)
> 
> It's again another smaller chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Coming!”

Ambrose screamed as he ran to the door. When he opened it, he was at the least curious about who he saw on the other side.

“You must be Ambrose Spellman. I believe we haven’t been… properly introduced yet.”

“No, we have not.”

Lilith smiled and stretched her hand. “I’m Mary Wardwell.”

“Oh! You’re Miss Wardwell! Sabrina’s witch professor!” Ambrose said as he shook her hand.

“Principal now, but yes.--”

_“Sabrina! Your girlfriend’s here!”_ Ambrose screamed looking behind his shoulder before he turned back to Wardwell. “Oh, she speaks _a lot_ about you.” He said before stepping aside so she could enter the Spellman house. “Like non-stop.”

Lilith laughed as Ambrose closed the door behind them, and they both turned as they heard Sabrina’s voice coming down the stairs.

“Thanks for that, Ambrose. I’ll remember to embarrass you in front of Prudence too.”

Lilith took a deep breath as she saw Sabrina stopping in front of her, wearing just the cutest red dress.

“My, my, Miss Spellman. You look… _hellishly_ gorgeous.”

Sabrina blushed but didn’t have time to answer as her aunt Hilda appeared wearing the sexiest clothes she had ever worn in her entire life.

“Oh well… well, thank you.” Hilda said giggling. “Thank you very much.”

_“Sabrina,"_ Zelda spoke from behind her sister. “-what is this woman doing in our house?”

Lilith rolled her eyes and Ambrose gave three steps back while Sabrina stepped up in front of her aunt.

“Aunt Zelda… What did I tell you?”

“Zelda, be nice.” Hilda said under her breath as Zelda gave her death stare to Mary Wardwell.

“Shut up, Hilda.” Zelda said quickly as she took a drag of her cigarette and kept her eyes on Wardwell. After a few moments of awkward silence, Zelda turned to her sister, changing her expression from angry to proud. “And remember, you’re a huntress, and he’s your prey.”

Zelda opened up a bright encouraging smile and Hilda dismissed the ‘shut up’ and smiled back happily as she walked past everybody to the door.

“Dear Satan, yes! Damn!” Ambrose said in amusement.

“Huntress!” Hilda said excitedly as she stepped out the door.

“Happy hunting…” Ambrose spoke laughing and when he turned back to see the three people who were left in the room, he knew he should run before things got ugly. “I should go, now. Miss Wardwell, it was very nice to meet you, you look _fantastic.”_

“Oh, thank you--” Lilith tried to say but was cut off by Ambrose again.

“Bye, cousin. Hope you don’t die.” Ambrose said quickly and ran to the embalming room.

“Ambrose!” Sabrina screamed annoyed at him and huffed. When she looked back at her aunt Zelda, the woman was giving Mary her death stare again.

“What are your intentions with my niece?”

“Aunt Zelda!”

“My intentions?” Lilith asked, trying to hold back her smirk and trying not to say something that would make the situation worse.

“This is insane. Auntie, I’ve talked to you, she’s just taking me to the dance. Mary, let’s go.”

“ _Mary?!_ ” Zelda asked almost in a high pitched voice, shocked to hear they were on a first-name basis.

Sabrina was quick as she pulled Lilith by the hand and walked towards the door. She thought her aunt Zelda would say something else but when she turned around to close the door, she just kept staring at them. Sabrina waved at her but Zelda didn’t even blink.

When Sabrina finally closed the door, she sighed relieved and turned around to face Lilith, who had this funny smile on her face.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Oh, nothing.” Lilith said as she stepped closer to Sabrina and gently grabbed her waist to pull them closer. “You look beautiful.”

Sabrina blushed and smiled as she felt a shiver run down her spine from Lilith’s low voice. She wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss under the moonlight.

“Thank you. You look amazing, as always.”

Lilith smiled and then held Sabrina’s hand before pulling her down the stairs to go find the car.

As Lilith drove under the night sky of Greendale, Sabrina held her hand and looked at her with a smile. They would sneak in a few laughs when one caught the other staring and once again Lilith forgot for a moment who she was. She forgot she was the Mother of Demons, Madam Satan. Then, she was just the woman going to the dance with Sabrina Spellman.

When they arrived near the building, Sabrina left the car first and Lilith continued on her own to the parking lot.

Sabrina entered the gym by herself and quickly started searching for her friends in the crowd.

“Sabrina!” The half-witch heard Theo’s muffled voice over the music coming from the right and she waved at the boy before walking in his direction.

“Theo!” Sabrina said as she hugged him. “You look great!”

“Thanks, Sabrina. You look good too.”

“Well, thank you. Where's Roz and Harvey?”

“They're over there.” Theo said as he pulled Sabrina away from the crowd and walked in the direction he pointed. “Roz sent me here to wait for you. She also told us you were bringing someone tonight.”

“Yeah… I-“

“Miss Spellman. Mr. Putnam.” Sabrina was cut off by Principal Wardwell’s voice coming from behind them, and the two friends turned to face the woman. “Are you two enjoying the dance?”

“It’s great Miss Wardwell. You did an awesome job.” Theo said as he smiled.

Sabrina almost moved to hug the woman, forgetting for a second where they were. She looked at the woman’s wrist but there was no sign of the ‘special bracelet’, so she knew she still had to act normal.

“Thank you, I always aim for my best.” Lilith answered him. “And did you two come together? Where’s Mr. Kinkle and Miss Walker?”

“Oh, kind of. I came with Harvey and Roz but Sabrina is bringing someone from outside the school.”

“Oh, is that so?” Lilith asked back at Theo with a smirk only Sabrina could understand.

“Yeah.” Theo answered with another smirk of his own..

“Well, then I’ll make sure I’ll come find you so I can meet this someone too. Right, Miss Spellman?”

“Of course, Miss Wardwell.” Sabrina answered with a shy smile and looked down.

“I’ll see you two around, then. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Miss Wardwell!”

Theo waved at the Principal as she walked away without looking behind. Sabrina laughed, anxious about what was coming up next.

“Let’s go find Harvey and Roz.” Theo said, breaking Sabrina away from her thoughts and pulled the girl further into the gym.

_Later that day, after Roz had come to see Sabrina, Lilith teleported to her room again. Sabrina was on her bed reading a book for her mortal school when the woman showed up._

_When she saw her, Sabrina immediately closed the book and waited as Lilith walked over to her and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. Sabrina smiled through the kiss and pulled Lilith to sit down on the bed by her side._

_“Everything okay, dear?” Lilith asked, noticing Sabrina’s flushed cheeks._

_“Yes.” Sabrina answered, nodding her head._

_“Are you ready for tomorrow?”_

_“Yes. Well, about that… what are our plans exactly?”_

_“Well, I have to go to the Sweethearts Dance to watch over the school, but when it’s over… you’ll come with me and we’ll celebrate Lupercalia… and Valentine's Day, together.” Lilith’s voice turned lower by the end of the sentence and her hand found Sabrina’s, lacing their fingers together as she spoke. “Why do you ask? You don’t wanna do that?”_

_“No! Of course, I do!” Sabrina said quickly. “I just… had an idea earlier and I want to know if it’s even possible for us to do it.”_

_“Do tell, Sabrina.”_

_Lilith was staring at her with her deep blue eyes and Sabrina couldn’t hold back an anxious chuckle before she spoke._

_“I was wondering if you could go to the dance with me.”_

_Lilith felt warm inside from the sweet offer, but she also felt her heart breaking, knowing that she couldn’t give Sabrina what she wanted._

_“Oh Sabrina, I-, people wouldn’t understand… They wouldn’t see beyond their eyes.”_

_“But we could trick them, couldn’t we?” Sabrina answered with a malicious smile and Lilith stopped._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You could use a glamour. We just make it so that I’m the only one that can see through it.”_

_Lilith tilted her head in curiosity as she considered Sabrina’s idea. A glamour could work, but still, it was risky. But there was something else that caught Lilith’s attention in Sabrina’s words._

_“Why do you want to see through the glamour? You wouldn’t want to be with a 20-year-old me?” Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“I think age is an overrated concept. I mean, Ambrose is almost a hundred and he looks 25.” Sabrina joked and Lilith couldn’t help but laugh. “But no… I would never want you to change anything about yourself to be with me. And… I would never want to be with any other version of you.”_

_Sabrina said with a smile before she leaned in and kissed Lilith._

_She took her time, cupping Lilith’s face as the woman hugged her back. “You’re perfect.” Sabrina whispered against her lips and Lilith’s heart jumped out of her chest._

_Sabrina had this way of affecting Lilith like no one ever could. It was a type of affection and care that Lilith had never experienced in her life._ _No one ever thought she was perfect. But Sabrina did. And at that moment Lilith knew she would really risk it all for the half-witch._

_Her blood felt like liquid fire and Lilith couldn't wait for the moment where she would have Sabrina on her bed, their bodies intertwined as one and Sabrina moaning her name until the sun was rising._

_“If you keep this up I won’t be able to wait until tomorrow.”_

_Lilith whispered before taking Sabrina’s lips again, the girl moaning into her mouth as they kissed._

_When Sabrina pulled back, Lilith’s hands were at the back of her hair, gently scratching her nails against her skin._

_“Why do we have to wait?” Sabrina whined as she let her head fall against Lilith’s shoulder._

_“Abstinence before Lupercalia is advised. It heightens our senses and the anticipation… well, it builds something that will explode deliciously tomorrow.”_

_“I hope so.”_

_Lilith laughed and continued to pet Sabrina. She breathed and sighed. It just felt so right to have the girl against her arms like that… she did wish she could be with Sabrina more like that in public._

_“I’ll do the glamour.”_

_Sabrina shot her head up and stared at Lilith with wide eyes._

_“You will?!”_

_“Yes.” Lilith answered laughing. “I’ll enchant a bracelet and when I’m wearing it, you’ll know the glamour is on.” Sabrina almost squeaked with happiness and hugged Lilith tight. “Are you happy?”_

_“Mm-hum.” Sabrina hummed before she leaned in to kiss Lilith again._

_“Good.” Lilith said with a smile between kisses. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow and we’ll go together. I’ll stay at the dance as myself for a while and then I'll use the spell.”_

_Sabrina nodded with a smile before she paused._

_“What will you look like for the others? Once the glamor is on.”_

_Lilith opened a soft smile and got up from the bed. She stretched her hand for Sabrina to take it and then guided her in front of the mirror._

_She placed Sabrina by her side and still held her hand as she spoke the Latin words._

_Slowly the image of Mary Wardwell on the mirror faded and the image of a girl appeared. She had long black hair, her skin slightly tanned by the sun but her eyes were still just as blue as Mary’s._

_“Wow. Who’s that?” Sabrina asked and Lilith smiled._

_“A younger version of me.”_

_Sabrina thought it was a younger version of Mary Wardwell, but Lilith meant quite literally, and what Sabrina was seeing was the real image of Lilith’s first form when she walked out of The Garden._

_When Sabrina turned away from the mirror to look at Lilith, she was still the same as before and Sabrina opened up a smile before she got on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around her neck._

_“You were gorgeous, but like I said, right now, you’re perfect.” Sabrina whispered before she leaned in to kiss Lilith again._

_If there were still any walls around Lilith's heart, she was sure Sabrina had broken all of them at that moment._

They were all dancing together when suddenly Rosalind stopped as something on the entrance door called her attention.

“Oh my God, who is that?!”

When Sabrina turned with the others, she saw Mary Wardwell walking in, but this time she was wearing a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

Lilith smiled at her and Sabrina smiled back as the woman started walking in her direction.

“That’s… my someone.” Sabrina whispered to her dumbstruck friends.

Lilith approached carefully and stopped in front of Sabrina before pulling her in for a kiss. Sabrina smiled and chuckled, turning back to her friends, who were staring at the couple with wide eyes.

“Guys, this is-“

“Lilith.” The woman cut her off and Sabrina looked at her with a confused smile, but Lilith kept going. “I go to the Academy with Sabrina. You must be Harvey, Rosalind, and Theo.”

Harvey swallowed dry while Roz and Theo smiled excitedly.

“Yeah, that’s us.” Roz said. “Wow, it’s great finally meeting you.”

“Yeah, Sabrina wouldn’t tell us who you were.” Theo added.

“Oh, I’m sure she just wanted to surprise you.” Lilith said with a smile.

"I thought you were bringing Nick." Harvey said nonchalantly but Sabrina easily saw through him.

"Yeah, he's probably screwing Dorcas and half the Academy right now, but he did tell me he missed you." Harvey instantly blushed and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. "You should talk to him someday. I'm sure you two would be great friends."

"Yeah, sure." Harvey mumbled.

Sabrina turned back to Mary with a smirk and it was like they could hear each other's thoughts laughing at Harvey.

"Well, I think we should go dancing. What do you guys think?”

"Yes, please." Roz said before she laughed.

"Let's go!" Theo said excitedly as he pulled Roz by the hand and took her to the dance floor.

Roz looked at Sabrina as she walked, freaking out a little and Sabrina just gave her a thumbs up and mouthed _"It's gonna be okay!"._

When the two were gone, Sabrina took Lilith's hand and before they could leave she looked at Harvey and realized the boy would be alone.

"You know, I could send you to the Academy so you can find Nick…"

"I'm just gonna go get something to drink." Harvey quickly cut Sabrina off and walked away, leaving the two women behind laughing.

"I didn't know Mr. Kinkle had a thing for Mr. Scratch." Lilith said as Sabrina pulled them to the back of the dance floor.

"Oh, I think Nick saving him from the Greendale Thirteen was a real tipping point."

When they arrived at a more hidden spot, Lilith pulled Sabrina close to her and they started swaying. She couldn't pinpoint a moment in her life when she was as happy as she was then. She felt young, like she didn't have thousands of years of living piled up in her shoulders. Lilith felt free somehow. And she couldn't stop thinking that if it wasn't for Sabrina, she would have never felt that.

“Hey, why did you say your name was ‘Lilith’?” Sabrina asked, lacing her arms around Lilith’s neck and breaking Lilith from her thoughts.

“Well, I couldn’t say my name was ‘Mary’. Your… play was on my mind so it was the first name I thought of.” Lilith acted naturally as she lied.

Sabrina just nodded in agreement. “I like it.”

“You’ll have to get used to calling me that now.” Lilith said. That was the only reason why she had chosen to say that name. She couldn’t wait for the moment where Sabrina would finally call her by her real name.

“Okay… _Lilith_.” The name came out easier than Sabrina thought it would, and when she spoke, Sabrina saw the features on Lilith’s face grow dark.

Lilith felt a shiver run through her body. There was something thick in the air around them. It was magic, some deep ancient magic brought from Lupercalia that was surrounding Sabrina. The young witch was like a fruit, ripe and ready for eating, and Lilith could feel it deep in her bones.

She hummed and pulled Sabrina by the waist, pressing their bodies together. “How long do we have to stay here anyway?” Lilith asked as she leaned closer.

“I thought anticipation and abstinence were a good thing.” Sabrina clapped back with a smirk.

Lilith laughed low and got even closer to whisper in Sabrina’s ear.

“I believe you’ll regret saying that, my dear.”

“I’m counting on it.” Sabrina answered and saw Lilith shaking her head as she laughed.

“So convinced… I’ll make sure to turn your grin into something else in no time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, part 3 is probably coming on Friday/Saturday, don't know yet. But I always update everyone over at my Tumblr @laurieblakesbluedildo so you can follow me there if you want!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always lovely and appreciated!


	6. Midnight, the stars and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Lupercalia after all, and the witching hour is upon us.
> 
> Part 3/3 of the Valentine's Day special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Finally, the conclusion to our three-part Valentine's Day special.
> 
> Yes, the smut is here. ENJOY.
> 
> ps: I changed the rating to explicit because... you know...

When they were tired to their bones, Lilith and Sabrina joined the three mortals at their table. Roz and Theo were talking while Harvey was sleeping with his forehead against the table.

"He looks dead."

Lilith said nonchalantly and Sabrina almost choked on her drink. Theo and Roz couldn't help but laugh.

"I think he's just tired. Harvey has been working down on the mines." Theo said.

"Really? But he hates it there." Sabrina said with a concerned look.

"Harvey's changed… a lot." Roz added.

Then she slowly reached for the boy and woke him up. “Come on, Harvey. It’s almost midnight. Time to go.”

"Do you guys need a ride or something?" Sabrina asked as she stepped outside the school with her friends, Lilith having left already to go get the car.

"My dad's coming to pick us up. We're all crashing at my house. I would invite you, but it sounds like you already have better plans tonight…" Roz said with a smirk and laughed at Sabrina, who was blushing now.

"Lilith really sounds like a witchy name." Theo said with a laugh before he added. "Oh, and Miss Wardwell didn't even get to meet her."

"Where was she? I didn't even see her once at the dance." Harvey said with a drowsy voice right before he yawned.

Sabrina would try to come up with a lie, but thank Satan, Sabrina's ride appeared and she quickly said goodbye to her friends and got in the car.

Lilith waved goodbye at the mortals, trying to be nice, but as soon as she took off and was away from their eyesight, she finally got rid of the bracelet and the weight of the glamour was lifted from her shoulders.

The drive to Mary Wardwell's cottage was mostly silent. Sabrina focused her attention on the sky, counting the countless stars as she tried to distract herself from the nervousness and excitement. She had been waiting for this moment for quite some time now and she had no idea of what could happen. Well, she had  _ some _ ideas.

It didn’t take long and soon enough Lilith was parking and opening the door to the house, Sabrina following right behind her.

When she entered, Sabrina gasped as she saw the living room. The entire place glowed from the fire of red candles and the floor was filled with white rose petals. The fire was lit and the table was set, it all looked cozy and beautiful.

“Did you like it?” Lilith asked in a husky voice as she closed the door behind them.

Sabrina turned back to Lilith with a smile and laced her arms around her neck as she stepped closer.

“I loved it.” Sabrina whispered before she leaned in and kissed Lilith. “Thank you.”

Lilith’s heart swelled with joy. She wrapped her arms around Sabrina and pulled the girl as close as she could, kissing her with hunger and trying to pour into her everything she felt. She had been waiting all night.

It was a clash of teeth and tongues, red lipstick smearing all over their lips as Sabrina and Lilith slowly moved further into the living room.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sabrina said between kisses and Lilith immediately stopped. "Shouldn't we eat first?"

"What?" Lilith asked, completely confused.

"You set the table and it looks so pretty. I don't want your hard work to go to waste."

Lilith could only sigh and laugh. She cupped Sabrina's cheeks in her hands and kissed her. "So innocent… The table is set for breakfast."

_ "Oh." _

"Oh indeed." Lilith smirked and traveled her hands down Sabrina's body, finding her waist and pulling their bodies closer again. "Now, can we continue?"

"Yes, please." Sabrina said quickly and Lilith went back to kissing her.

They moved until the back of Lilith's knee hit one of her chairs. She quickly sat down and pulled Sabrina into her lap. Lilith grabbed her waist softly, pulling Sabrina closer and making the girl melt at her touch.

“ _ Mary, _ ” Sabrina moaned as she tangled her fingers through raven hair.

“Yes, my love?” Lilith whispered and leaned down to press a kiss to Sabrina’s shoulder, the girl trembling against her body from hearing the sweet nickname. Lilith continued her trail of gentle kisses, working on Sabrina’s neck, all the way to her cheek until she reached under her ear. “We waited long enough, baby… Tell me what you want, Sabrina, and you shall have it.”

Sabrina whimpered as she hugged Mary, pressing her legs harder against the woman. Her heartbeat was fast and it was like her heart would give out on her at any second.

Lilith moved her hands up Sabrina’s body, her touch light to the girl’s skin and sending her goosebumps until she reached Sabrina’s face. Lilith tucked the loose strands of white hair behind Sabrina’s ears and kissed each of her cheeks, slowly, before she pressed a kiss to her forehead, and finally her lips. Lilith then cupped Sabrina’s face and looked deep into her eyes.

“I want you.” Sabrina whispered.

“Do you trust me?” Lilith said as she gently pulled away.

“Always.” Sabrina didn’t hesitate to answer and it made Lilith’s heart skip a beat, to know Sabrina did trust her, even though she did not deserve it.

Lilith cast the spell and teleported them both to the bedroom.

Sabrina felt her back hitting the soft material of Mary’s covers, but quickly propped herself up on her elbows as she watched the witch crawling into bed. Her face was unreadable but her eyes were dark with lust as the orange light from the candles dimly lit the room.

Lilith kneeled before pulling Sabrina up so she was sitting in front of her.

“The red candles are meant to increase our magnetism, intimacy, fertility, and our… sexual power.” Lilith whispered as she let her hands wander to the girl’s waist. “The white rose petals symbolize purity, and if everything goes well, by the end of the night they will have turned red.”

“What does the red petal mean?” Sabrina asked with a shaky voice.

“It means perfection, beauty, and  _ love.”  _ Lilith answered before she moved her hands to Sabrina’s back, where she found the zipper to her red dress.

Lilith stopped as if asking for permission and Sabrina only nodded her head, her eyes wide open. They didn’t have to say anything to understand each other.

Slowly, Lilith pulled down the zipper until it reached the end. She let her fingertips graze along Sabrina’s naked back, sending shivers to her smooth skin, before finding the red material at her shoulders. 

Never once did Lilith break eye contact with her and Sabrina felt light-headed as blue eyes finally roamed down her chest just as her dress did the same. Sabrina let out a sigh once her dress had fallen to her hips, and she watched Lilith’s eyes widening in surprise as she realized Sabrina wasn’t wearing a bra.

Lilith didn’t say a word, she only licked her lips and slowly leaned in to place a kiss to Sabrina’s naked shoulder. Sabrina took her hands to her hair and gently brought their faces together before she kissed her again.

Everything seemed painfully slow to the outside world, but neither of them cared or wanted to rush that moment.

When the older witch sighed against her lips, Sabrina pulled away and got on her knees before placing her hands on Lilith’s back, mimicking her movements from before.

“Should I…”

Sabrina whispered the half question and Lilith nodded her head.

Lilith knew the young witch was nothing like any other person she had ever been with, but she still got surprised sometimes. Sabrina didn’t take, she  _ asked _ .

She slowly pulled down the zipper on Lilith’s green dress and took her hands to the woman’s shoulders before she pushed the dress down her body.

The image of Lilith only wearing a black lace bra and underwear made Sabrina gasp for air.

Lilith smiled before she slowly pushed Sabrina back on the bed, pulling her red dress away afterward.

Sabrina wore dark red satin underwear and nothing else.

As Lilith looked down on her, she made sure to print that image in her brain. Sabrina looked like a fallen angel and she was infinitely more beautiful than the Dark Lord ever was in his human form.

“Wow.” It was all Lilith could say before she sat on the bed and resumed taking off the rest of her own dress.

She dropped the green thing to the floor and removed their heels before she laid down by Sabrina’s side.

Sabrina laid her head on the same pillow as Lilith, their faces inches away from each other. She closed her eyes as she felt fingertips brushing along her skin, starting on her thigh, then her hips, her arm, her shoulder, her neck, until Lilith reached her cheek, cupping her face in her hands.

“Open your eyes, my love.” Lilith whispered and Sabrina did so. The woman had the softest expression on her face. “Tonight, and every night forward that I have the pleasure of sharing a bed with you, you will lay by my side, Sabrina. Never on top of me. Never beneath me.”

Lilith said the words she wished she had heard from Adam and the Dark Lord. She could never be with Sabrina without making sure she knew she was wanted there as an equal to her, and that she would never make Sabrina feel less than.

Sabrina was a little lost at words and only answered with a nod.

From there, Lilith blew out all but two candles in the room with a wave of a hand and leaned in for a kiss. She put Sabrina on her back and hugged her from the side, placing Sabrina’s thigh right between her legs.

Sabrina whimpered when Lilith’s hand left her cheek and slowly roamed down her neck until she found her chest, gently pinching her nipples until they got hard.

Lilith laughed from her reaction and tilted her head to whisper into Sabrina’s ear.

“Are you enjoying this, Sabrina? Are you wet for me already?”

Sabrina grabbed Lilith’s arm as she moaned in response. Her underwear soaked as she pressed her legs closer together to ease the aching feeling.

“Y-yes.” Sabrina managed to whimper as Lilith kissed down her jawline and slightly bit on her chin. “Mary,  _ please _ .”

Lilith felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard the girl’s soft plea and let her hand fall to Sabrina’s stomach.

“Now, now, no need to beg. Anticipation is a good thing, isn’t it?” Lilith whispered as her fingertips danced along Sabrina’s flesh, making the girl whimper again.

Lilith took her time, but she finally touched Sabrina where she wanted most and cupped her sex over the thin fabric of her underwear, feeling the warm and wet material against her palm.

Sabrina moaned, her heart beating out of her chest and her legs opening immediately for Lilith.

“So eager.” Lilith spoke as she slowly rubbed her fingers back and forth.

Sabrina put her own hand over Lilith’s, as she pushed the woman further against her and tried to get more pressure.

“Please, please, Mary-” Sabrina begged as she intertwined her fingers with Lilith’s. “Please-”

“Okay, baby. Shh, it’s okay.” Lilith whispered before she kissed Sabrina, who was far too gone and had her eyes closed. “You know I can’t deny you anything, can I?”

With that, Lilith pulled Sabrina’s underwear down her thighs and pushed her legs open. She pressed their bodies closer and when her fingers touched Sabrina’s inner thigh, she felt she was already dripping. Lilith released the most delicious moan.

“Dripping wet for me, baby? You’re gonna make me blush.”

The older witch whispered against her skin and Sabrina moaned Mary’s name in response. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips, the anticipation building up inside of her and driving her insane.

Her touch was controlled and Lilith’s fingers finally entered Sabrina’s slick folds, making Sabrina moan so loudly she could have woken up the dead.

Lilith moved her fingers slowly up and down, discovering every part of Sabrina and enjoying every reaction she got out from her.

When her fingertips brushed over Sabrina’s clit, the half-witch arched off the bed and moaned louder against her lips, grabbing the sheets by her side to help herself.

Lilith gasped and a low laugh escaped her lips from Sabrina’s reaction. She kissed Sabrina on her lips, her cheeks, her neck, anywhere her lips could touch as she moved her fingers to her entrance.

When she slid one finger in, Sabrina went to the moon and back.

“That’s it. That’s it, baby.” Lilith whispered between kisses as she slowly pumped her finger in and out of Sabrina.

“Fuck-” Sabrina cursed as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her body was pulsing and every cell in her was burning, aching for more, more of Lilith. “Please- more-”

Lilith smiled and added another finger, the girl trembling as she did so.

“Feels good, right?”

Sabrina barely nodded her head as another loud moan broke out when Lilith pressed her thumb over her clit again and started to circle around it.

“You feel so good, my love. So good.” Lilith whispered softly and pressed her own legs harder against Sabrina’s thigh, feeling her own soaked underwear against Sabrina’s skin and moaning into her ear from the pressure of the contact. “I’m so wet for you, baby. Just from seeing you like this.”

Sabrina almost screamed from the combining actions and hearing Lilith’s words, her body pulsing more and her legs starting to shake as she neared her climax.

Lilith felt Sabrina’s walls deliciously clench around her fingers and her breath picking up like she was running a marathon. She could feel the girl was close.

“Almost there, baby. That’s it.” Lilith whispered encouragingly, her own voice breathless as she saw the beauty that was Sabrina panting and moaning uncontrollably because of her. “So pretty. That’s it, baby. Come for me, Sabrina.”

After hearing Lilith’s words, the world went silent and Sabrina went over the edge as her body turned limp, shaking as the waves of pleasure hit her. She moaned while her legs closed around Lilith’s hand, who worked through her as she eased down. Sabrina felt her blood turn into liquid fire, her skin burned and tingled and her body was light as a feather.

Lilith couldn’t keep her eyes away from Sabrina panting and trembling against her. She kissed her cheek as she slowly pumped her fingers inside her and circled her clit, waiting for the last of Sabrina’s moans to cease.

“Did that feel good?” Lilith whispered softly.

“Fuck.” Sabrina cursed as she licked her lips, her mouth dry as a desert.

Lilith laughed in response and pressed a kiss to Sabrina’s lips before she slowly pulled out her fingers away from her.

Sabrina whimpered at the loss of contact and curled into a ball and hid her face against Lilith’s chest while she caught her breath.

Lilith took the dripping fingers into her own mouth and finally tasted Sabrina. Her moan made the girl lift her head and watch as Lilith sucked her fingers clean from her. The taste was so good and so uniquely Sabrina’s, and the fact that she was the first person to ever get the pleasure of tasting her made Lilith moan in delight as another gush of wetness soaked her thighs.

“So sweet.” Lilith praised before leaning in and pressing her lips to Sabrina’s.

They both moaned while Lilith sucked Sabrina’s lower lip and dug her nails hard on the girl’s skin on her waist, pressing their bodies closer.

“You’re fucking amazing.” Sabrina cursed between kisses and Lilith laughed.

“Such a dirty mouth.”

Lilith whispered before Sabrina moved to straddle her hips and hover over her. She leaned down and messily kissed Lilith’s neck, pressing her body further down and letting her hand find the soft material of the woman’s bra. Sabrina was hungry for her, a hunger she had never felt before.

“I wanna taste you.”

Lilith had never heard Sabrina speak like that and it sent a rush over her body as she hummed in response. Lilith was getting weaker and wetter by the second, and her mind could only think of having Sabrina for herself.

And what Sabrina lacked in experience, she paid in enthusiasm.

Lilith gasped and arched off the bed as the half-witch took off her bra and wrapped her lips around her breast. She tangled her fingers on Sabrina’s hair and moaned out loud while Sabrina looked up and smiled at herself.

To see the woman unravel in front of her eyes was a miracle to Sabrina. She felt a different power coursing through her veins as her mouth and her body moved lower, kissing Lilith’s stomach and letting her hands travel to her hips.

When she reached the waistband of Lilith’s underwear, Sabrina looked up at the woman with devilish eyes, and Lilith bit her lip, trying to muffle a whimper. She was so worked up by then, just ready and waiting for Sabrina.

When Sabrina’s gaze roamed lower, she saw how wet the woman really was for her. She wasn’t expecting such a sight and before she could stop herself from fear, Sabrina leaned down and pressed a kiss on Lilith’s wet spot.

Lilith moaned, low and throaty as Sabrina kissed her over the fabric of her underwear, her body begging for that last layer of clothing to be taken away.

Sabrina felt that moan and pressed small kisses along Lilith’s underwear before licking just above her slit, searching for more reactions.

The woman cried beneath her and Sabrina knew she was doing good. She kept working on Lilith’s thighs, kissing, sucking and biting every bit of exposed flesh until she heard another moan coming from above.

“Don’t make me beg, love.” Lilith’s voice was low and Sabrina was brought back to reality.

_ That wouldn’t be a bad idea, but maybe for another night,  _ Sabrina thought. So she finally pulled Lilith’s underwear off and tossed it to the other side of the bed.

She slowly pushed Lilith’s leg open and leaned closer. Lilith shivered from the anticipation as Sabrina stopped to look up at her through her lashes.

Seeing those brown eyes stare at her as Sabrina slowly leaned in was a gift sent from hell, and Lilith bit her lip again as Sabrina pressed a kiss to her dripping sex.

She didn’t make a sound. Her mouth opened wide as a jolt of electricity ran through her body and Sabrina’s mouth started her magic.

Lilith felt slow and sweet strokes of a tongue, and Sabrina kissed and sucked every delicious part of her most intimate flesh, discovering every unholy part of the woman. She tasted almost like fire itself and Sabrina didn’t know if it was magic or just her nature.

When her tongue brushed over Lilith’s clit, Sabrina felt her hair being pulled and she couldn’t hold the moan that escaped her lips.

The vibrations of Sabrina’s voice made Lilith herself moan loud in pleasure and Sabrina got wet again just from hearing that unholy sound.

Sabrina circled her clit with her tongue and Lilith arched off the bed in response. 

“ _ Sabrina- _ ” Lilith’s moan was deep and full of desire.

Hearing Lilith say her name like that made Sabrina weak, feeling her own thighs get covered again.

Lilith kept moaning, breathless from Sabrina’s motions. But it wasn’t enough.

“ _ I need you _ -” Lilith whimpered as she let go of her grip on Sabrina’s hair and pulled the girl up by the arms.

Sabrina moved up the bed to lay on top of Lilith, and without time to spare, Lilith kissed her hungrily and Sabrina melted against her arms.

They intertwined their legs and quickly afterward, Lilith found one of Sabrina’s hands and guided it until she pressed it against her folds.

“I need you inside me, love.” Lilith moaned against Sabrina’s lips as she pushed the girl’s hand further into her. Lilith couldn’t think, her words were not said consciously. Her body was the one speaking. “Right now.”

At that moment, Sabrina felt like someone had set her entire body in flames. She leaned down to kiss Lilith again while she slowly found her entrance and slid her middle finger inside the witch.

Lilith wrapped herself around Sabrina, moaning against her lips while the girl worked her magical fingers inside her, pumping in and out and making Lilith shake. Sabrina kissed her neck before adding another finger and started to rub her clit with her thumb, instinctually mimicking Lilith’s movements from before.

“That’s- it,  _ Sabrina. _ So good.” Lilith whimpered, feeling every stroke and every thrust as she held Sabrina close against her.

“Will you come for me?” Sabrina’s sweet tone as she asked the dirtiest question was the tipping point for Lilith. Her walls clenched up against Sabrina’s fingers and she was completely helpless.

Lilith gasped and nodded frantically, digging her nails harder against Sabrina’s back and bruising. “I will, baby. I’m-- so close...”

She moaned into Sabrina’s ear, and when the girl leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek with another thrust, Lilith lost control of her body and she went over the edge, coating Sabrina’s fingers.

Lilith moaned the half-witch’s name as she came and Sabrina thought she might go as well just from watching the woman lose herself beneath her.

It was a sight to see.

Sabrina kept moving her fingers as Lilith came down from her orgasm. Her black hair was all messy and her make up completely ruined, but she still looked like a true goddess.

“Quick- learner.” Lilith stammered as she caught her breath, her eyes still half-closed, but she sensed Sabrina moving to lay by her side and staring at her.

“I had a great teacher.” Sabrina whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Lilith’s cheek, making the woman slightly moan again when Sabrina’s thumb pressed hard on her clit.

“Now, now. Let me catch my breath before we go again, love.” Lilith smiled before she pulled Sabrina’s hand from between her legs and took the dripping fingers to the girl’s mouth.

Sabrina licked her fingers without breaking eye contact and it made Lilith gasp for air. She had completely and utterly corrupted sweet Sabrina.

“How do you feel?” Lilith asked with a smile while brushing away a few strands of white messy hair that were sticking to Sabrina’s face.

“I feel amazing.” Sabrina answered with a sigh of relief and a smile of her own.

“I’m glad.”

“And you?”

Lilith thought about the answers she could give. She was definitely feeling a lot, but there was one thing that really stood out from the others.

“I’m happy.”

Sabrina knew she was being honest and it made her heart glow. She could also feel a funny tingling feeling around their bodies, like there was some kind of magic in the air around them. And then maybe there was. It was Lupercalia after all.

“Me too.” Sabrina answered with a bright smile and it made Lilith out of breath. Again.

Sabrina leaned in to kiss the older witch and pressed their bodies together.

“Have you caught your breath yet?” Sabrina asked with a playful grin and Lilith raised an eyebrow in amusement while she laughed.

“You have no idea of what’s coming,” Lilith answered back with a devilish gaze and before Sabrina knew, the witch quickly switched positions and got on top of her.

“I hope you and me.” Sabrina joked as she looked up at Lilith and she made the woman laugh again.

“Oh, you’ll be screaming until sunrise, baby. Don’t you worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo??? Any thoughts?? Comments and kudos are always lovely and appreciated.
> 
> I'm really excited for the next chapters and I hope you guys stick around to see where I'm taking this story. Thanks for reading!


	7. To her coy mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith reads a poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how's everybody doing? I hope you're great because I'm definitely not! Lmao, just kidding (but not really).
> 
> This chapter is really packed with so many different emotions, I hope you're ready for it.
> 
> Wash your hands and stan black sabith. Good reads y'all! xoxo

Lilith didn’t really sleep that night.

Her heart was still beating loud against her chest as she watched Sabrina start to doze off at about 6 a.m., right after the sun had gone up. Lilith, on the other hand, couldn’t possibly sleep after the night she had. It could only be described as a dream.

She let her fingers drift through Sabrina’s white curls while the girl slept against her arms and she didn’t take her eyes off of her.

But when she did close her eyes, Lilith remembered and felt everything all over again. She remembered having the girl’s naked skin against hers, her fingers gently touching Sabrina’s back as she shivered against her. She remembered Sabrina’s sweet voice, moaning in her ear and her nails scratching Lilith’s back as she pulled them closer.

Lilith had a plan before. She was going to become Queen of Hell. It was all she ever wanted. But that goal seemed so pointless now. She knew if she wanted to be queen she would have to betray Sabrina, and Lilith wouldn't cross that line. Not anymore.

… 

This time when Sabrina woke up, she wasn't alone.

She woke up with soft kisses along her neck and fingertips dancing on her stomach, sending her chills all over her body.

When she looked around the room, she saw the floor was covered in red rose petals, and Sabrina couldn’t hold back her smile.

It had been a warm afternoon and Sabrina spent it wrapped around Mary Wardwell's arms. She got to eat her promised breakfast - at 2 p.m - but it was still delicious.

They were in this funny state of bliss and happiness. The rest of the day was mostly spent laughing and just being around each other doing nothing.

After sunset, Sabrina left. As soon as she got home, she threw herself on her bed. Memories from the past 24 hours kicking in and she blushed as she remembered every moment with a warm feeling in her heart.

A couple of minutes later, Ambrose walked in with a smirk and jumped on top of her.

“Cousin, do tell why you look like a fool in love?”

When Sabrina left, the cottage felt as empty as ever.

Lilith roamed around the house. It was like she could still feel Sabrina's presence there and it was both a blessing and a curse.

She went through Mary Wardwell's book collection and grabbed a small poem booklet from the shelf. Lilith did that every now and then when she desperately needed a distraction. It was a collection of poems by Andrew Marvell, a British cavalier poet.

Lilith laughed at herself. She remembered meeting the man centuries ago.

The Dark Lord had sent her there to mess with the poor poet's mind after he had exchanged his soul with the Devil in return to finding the perfect muse for his poem.

And of course, _Lilith_ turned out to be his 'inspiration'.

She searched for said poem in the book and finally found it, the title right at the top center of the page.

After much denial, Lilith had admitted it was a truly great poem. And though she had never really connected with it before, Lilith had never been in the situation she was now.

She started reading it, but when Lilith reached lower, across lines 21 and 22, it was like everything had clicked. Those two lines somehow fit perfectly with the anguish she was feeling the past weeks and Lilith became breathless from the realization. She finished the poem in a hurry and quickly closed the book before putting it back on the shelf, almost as if she was afraid of it.

Lilith sat back on the chair and stared at the fire. The words still echoing in her head.

_But at my back I always hear_

_Time’s wingèd chariot hurrying near;_

_Time._ Marvell’s - and now Lilith’s - worst enemy. Always there, always breathing down her neck and making sure she remembered the clock was ticking and she didn’t have all the time in the world with Sabrina. She had to take it in her hands, had to make the best of it. Time. Lilith would give everything to have more time.

When Stolas cawed, he broke Lilith out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Stolas cawed again and Lilith rolled her eyes.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm not betraying Him. Sabrina will complete the Dark Lord's Prophecy."

The familiar spoke in her mind again and Lilith answered.

"After Sabrina having performed an exorcism and a resurrection, in perversion of the Nazarean's Miracles, she must now bring down the temple." Lilith said with a heavy heart.

"Yes, the Church of Night." Lilith answered the bird with annoyance.

Stolas cawed again, giving her a suggestion of a plan before he flew out the window.

"It could work… I'll be careful. Sabrina won't know it's me."

… 

The Spellman family was together, sitting around the table and preparing Zelda's wedding favors. Because yes, somehow over Valentine’s Day, which was only a few days ago, Zelda got engaged to Father Faustus Blackwood, and they were certainly not wasting any time, given that the ceremony would take place in less than 48 hours

The Spellman's were working together but things weren't doing so great.

Hilda was still trying to revoke her excommunication; Ambrose was about to kill Salem for having eaten his familiar Leviathan; and Sabrina was having anger management issues after hearing that her aunt was marrying Father Blackwood, the worst man alive.

She had lost count of how many times she had argued with her aunt Zelda about the matter.

When they argued again that morning, Sabrina left the house and went to Dorian's to meet with Nick. She needed to vent out.

Nick tried to see the bright side of things.

He was excited the Anti-Pope was coming to Greendale. They were drinking and talking about the witch world when Nick told Sabrina a piece of information she would come to find extremely valuable later.

"The current Anti-Pope, Enoch, he was a big fan of your father." Nick stopped as he saw Sabrina was staring at nothing. "Uh, Sabrina?"

"Nick… Up there. Look." Sabrina said each word slowly as if to not scare away what she was seeing.

"Who… who is that?"

Sabrina slowly stood up. "I think that's the ghost of my father."

"That's your- That's Edward Spellman?" Nick tried to control his inner fanboy as he stood up by Sabrina's side.

"Stay here, okay?" Sabrina whispered as she stared straight up to the ghost.

She walked up the stairs and finally got a closer look. And it was him. She was sure of it.

"Dad?"

Once Edward Spellman's ghost disappeared into the darkness, Sabrina went down the stairs in a rush.

Lilith transformed back into the flesh of Mary Wardwell and stood there, blood rushing through her veins and her heart beating quickly as she once again lied to Sabrina.

She teleported back to the cottage and waited for the inevitable visit.

… 

It was an afternoon with _lots_ of new information.

When Sabrina went to talk to her family about her father's visitation, her aunts dismissed her, but Ambrose believed in her. Somehow Father Blackwood was preying on their family and Ambrose was set to find out more about his plans with the Anti-Pope in the Judas Society meeting later that day.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was tasked to find out more about how her parent's death and everything else was connected. So she went to the only person capable of helping her.

Lilith heard the familiar knocking on her door and knew Sabrina was finally there to ask for her help.

She opened the door with a smile and Sabrina looked up with a smile of her own before leaning in, pressing a quick kiss to Lilith’s lips and entering the house.

"I need your help." Sabrina said quickly as she sat around the table.

"And when don't you, my love?" Lilith said with a smile and joined Sabrina in the chair by her side.

Question by question, Lilith fed Sabrina with the information she needed. It was painful really, but Lilith knew it was the only way.

"What if I could retrieve my father's manifesto, and get it in front of the Anti-Pope?"

"Well, then your parents would not have died in vain."

"That's it then." Sabrina said, her energy restored by the discovery of a possible solution. "How do we get it?"

"We?" Lilith said laughing. "I don't think _we_ can do anything, Sabrina. But if you know someone who has great lungs maybe that can help."

Sabrina stopped to think for a second, but of course, she knew who could be up for the task.

"I think I know someone."

Sabrina and Lilith were waiting in silence by the tub in the girl's bathroom when Salem meowed at them.

"No, the water pressure won't crush him, Salem."

"I mean… It could--"

"Mary!" Sabrina said in that high-pitched voice of hers and turned to the woman.

Lilith laughed and pulled Sabrina closer to her, hugging her from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I just couldn't help myself, sorry."

Salem meowed again and Sabrina sighed.

"Nick said he can hold his breath for four minutes. That's… That's longer than Houdini, even." Sabrina answered as she wrapped her fingers around Lilith's, anxious about the situation.

Salem was still scared for the warlock and couldn't shut up.

"Yes, I am well aware of how vast the ocean is, thank you." Sabrina replied with annoyance and Lilith chuckled.

"Thank you, Salem." Lilith whispered to the cat and he responded with another meow. "Obviously."

"I'm never letting you two be in the same room ever again." Sabrina complained with a huff and Lilith just tightened her embrace.

"Don't be mad. Our warlock should be coming back any… time… now..."

Lilith whispered as the water on the tub started to fill with bubbles of air, and soon enough, Nick was emerging from the water, trying to catch his breath and with Edward Spellman's manifesto in his hands.

"Twelve seconds to spare!" Nick tried to say, still very out of breath.

"Nick!"

"Well done, Mr. Scratch." Lilith praised the boy as she took the book from his hand.

"Is that the manifesto?!"

"Yes, it is." Lilith said as she shook the thing, trying to dry it out.

"I had to fight a giant squid, but, anything for my favorite couple."

"Thank you so much, Nick."

"Yes, yes. Very good, Mr. Scratch. Now, for the love of Satan, put a shirt on." Lilith took the boy's shirt from the counter and threw it at him. "Let's go dry these off."

The three hid in Ambrose's bedroom, drying off the pages of Edward's manifesto and waiting for the boy to return home. When he did, the pages were dry and scattered around his floor.

"Dear Satan..." Ambrose mumbled as he entered his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed.

Sabrina explained to him everything and Ambrose's expression was a mixture of shock and horror.

When Nick and Sabrina started reading the "five basic laws" of Edward Spellman's manifesto, the third one made sure to stab Lilith in her chest.

_"Third. As Lilith was the mother of demons, so all witches must be revered as the matriarchs of the Church of Night."_

How great. Edward Spellman wanted to reinvent the Church of Night, founding one of his five laws on Lilith herself, and there she was, betraying the man and his daughter by giving her to the Dark Lord. Why did things have to be so hard for her?

"Mary?"

Sabrina's voice broke Lilith out of her thoughts. "Uh?"

"I just came up with an amazing plan and you weren't even paying attention to it."

"Yes, I was. You're entering Blackwood's meeting with the Anti-Pope, with the assistance of our own Ambrose Spellman, who was put in guard duty. You'll present your father's manifesto to our Unholiness, in hopes he'll dismiss Blackwood's horrendous tenets and maybe even stop your dear aunt's wedding."

"That sounds about right." Ambrose said with a smirk.

"Hm..." Sabrina hummed, looking with suspicious eyes towards Lilith. She stepped in front of the woman and laced her arms around her neck. "You got away this time, Wardwell."

Lilith raised a brow in amusement but before she could come up with something to clap back at Sabrina, the girl leaned in to kiss her and Lilith forgot what she had to do.

"Get a room!" Nick said as he threw a pillow at Sabrina and Ambrose leaned back laughing.

"Oh, we definitely will.".

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the woman. "Only after handling this." She said before turning back to the group. "When is the Anti-Pope arriving?"

"At the witching hour." Ambrose replied.

"Then we should get going." Sabrina said and the two boys moved to get out of the room.

"Sabrina-"

Lilith called and the girl turned around. Ambrose and Nick did too, but quickly realized they should leave.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked, already concerned.

Once they were gone, Lilith answered.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you. You see, I'm still excommunicated from my coven and I think it's best if I just keep my distance from the Anti-Pope."

"Oh, okay." Sabrina nodded. "You can wait for me here. I won't take long."

Lilith smiled. Somehow the thought of waiting for Sabrina at home while she did all the work was funny and heartwarming to her.

"Okay, dear. Good luck. I-"

It almost slipped her lips. That sentence. That three-word sentence.

Sabrina stared at her as Lilith swallowed the sentence back down.

"I'll see you when you get back."

Sabrina smiled and with a quick kiss to Lilith's cheek, she was gone.

… 

"Sabrina, calm down." Lilith tried to reason with the girl pacing back and forth in front of her.

"My father charged me with putting a stop to Father Blackwood, Mary, and I'm failing him."

The plan had worked, Sabrina had met with the Anti-Pope, but Blackwood had his claws way too deep and _his Unholiness_ was going to read his tenets as well.

"Sabrina..." Lilith whispered as she got up to stand in front of the witch, Sabrina's eyes filled with unshed tears. Lilith cupped her face and Sabrina leaned into her touch. "You could _never_ fail Edward. Do you understand me?"

Sabrina closed her eyes and Lilith stepped closer.

"You did what he never could. You delivered his manifesto to the Anti-Pope. You finished his last mission. What more could he ask of his daughter?" Lilith's voice was small, like a wave washing over Sabrina's worries. "He's probably reading it right now. And by the morning, I'm sure we'll have good news."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." Lilith whispered as she tucked a few strands of white hair behind Sabrina's ear. "But all we can do now is wait."

"I don't think I can even sleep. I'm too wired."

"Well, who said anything about sleeping?" Lilith said with a smirk and Sabrina chuckled. "Your aunts and Ambrose are at the Academy… so--" Lilith leaned in, her lips ever so close to Sabrina's ear to whisper. "No one would hear us."

A shiver ran down Sabrina's spine and she held onto Lilith's waist while the woman kissed down her neck.

"Fuck." Sabrina cursed and Lilith smirked as she pulled away to look at her.

"Yes, we can do that."

"You know, I hate when you do this."

Lilith laughed and walked to the bed, pulling Sabrina with her. "I think you love when I do this."

Sabrina was thrown into the bed and Lilith laid down by her side, pulling Sabrina close to her body before she pressed her lips to the girl's.

“I do.” Sabrina chuckled between kisses.

“What, dear?” Lilith asked and pulled Sabrina closer, their heads laying on the same pillow.

“I love doing this… with you.”

The confession came easy but Lilith felt a hint of fear in Sabrina’s voice. And Lilith felt a fear too. Fear of being vulnerable, of saying too much and the feeling not being mutual. But even though she was afraid, Sabrina was always honest about her feelings with Lilith. Maybe Lilith should try to do the same.

Sometimes she felt like Sabrina was the one teaching her things.

Lilith softly cupped her cheek and leaned in to answer. “Me too.”

“I-I just feel like, somehow, everything that happened to me… to us, was leading up to this.” Sabrina whispered looking away, but her fingers found Lilith’s. “Do you feel that?”

“I do.” Lilith answered breathlessly before she pulled their hands close to her heart.

Lilith was manipulating Sabrina during every big decision the girl made in the past four months, but not this one, not them falling for each other. Was that even a decision they could have made? Was any of it conscious? Maybe it was meant to be.

Lilith remembered again how their days were numbered and how eventually Sabrina would be so heartbroken by her that she would probably never speak to her again. Maybe Lilith was a terrible person for doing this, but she never felt like this before and she just wanted to have a taste of it before she lost Sabrina forever.

“I never thought I could feel this way. Never thought I was capable of.”

“Mary… don’t say that, you know--”

“It’s true.” Lilith cut her off with a sad smile that meant so much. So many unspoken things.

“No, it’s not. Didn’t you almost marry someone once? A mortal.”

 _Oh._ That lie Lilith had to tell Sabrina last year to get away from being caught. Lilith had forgotten about that.

She sighed and gathered all her courage to answer.

“I never loved him. Not like I love you, Sabrina.”

And there it was. The truth. A lot of fear, but no regrets for saying it.

Sabrina’s heart fluttered and her chest relaxed as she sighed and closed the distance to kiss Lilith. She pressed her body against the woman, hoping they would be so close they would merge and become one.

Lilith felt vulnerable as she whimpered against Sabrina. It was still a little uncomfortable for the witch to be so raw, but somehow, in the midst of it all, Lilith felt safe enough to let her walls down for Sabrina.

When she broke the kiss, Sabrina didn’t let go. “I love you. I was so afraid that it was too early on to say it but I do, I love you--”

“Shh- I know you do, my love. I know.” Lilith whispered before placing soft kisses on Sabrina’s cheek, feeling her heart almost giving up on her. “You’re so special to me. So special, Sabrina.”

They kissed again and it felt like it would never be enough.

At that moment, Sabrina felt powerful enough to summon hellfire - but she also felt hot enough to believe she was burning from it.

“My little half-witch. I love you so much.” Lilith whispered as she cradled Sabrina’s face in her hand.

It was like they were long time lovers. Lilith knew just where to touch to make Sabrina swoon, and Sabrina knew exactly what to say to make Lilith’s heart go uncontrollably fast.

It was the way Lilith cupped her cheeks with so much care and whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, and it was the way Sabrina laced their fingers together and looked at Lilith in awe of her.

No crown would ever be good enough to make Lilith give up on Sabrina.

… 

They were naked under the covers and Lilith held Sabrina’s cheek on her hand as she kissed her. She could stay up all night taking care of her, but the girl’s eyes were foggy and Sabrina was clearly in need of some sleep.

Lilith pulled back with a warm smile and when she moved to get up from the bed, Sabrina whined.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get us some water and then we’ll go to sleep.”

Sabrina whined again. “I don’t wanna go to sleep.”

Right after she said that Sabrina yawned, and Lilith couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

“Of course you don’t.” Lilith said laughing before she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Sabrina’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, my love.”

Lilith put on her green robe and went down the stairs and into the Spellman kitchen.

She got the jar of water near the sink and a cup, and as she was pouring the water into it, she heard a low, _infernal_ growling coming from behind her.

Lilith quickly turned around and saw _Him_. Her body got rigid and she dropped the glass to the floor as she gasped.

“The Dark Lord.” Lilith barely whispered.

 _“The temple has yet to fall.”_ He took time speaking each sentence and each word like He was waiting for someone to find them. _“Your relationship with Sabrina is a distraction. End it, Lilith.”_ The beast growled.

“Of course.”

_“She belongs to me. You belong to me, and only me.”_

Lilith trembled as she saw the beast disappear into thin air.

That’s when she heard Sabrina scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what did you guys think? I think I left in a cliffhanger...
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated. See you in the next chapter!
> 
> And also!!! Yes, I finally explained the title of this fic lmao. It's based on Andrew Marvell's poem "To His Coy Mistress".


	8. Sleep no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop in an unexpected way and Lilith and Sabrina have to deal with a new problem. But at the end, they get to have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy so it's June 13th and I'm super drunk because it's my birthdayyyyy but you guys get the gifts around here because I got this juicyy chapter for yall. Have fun babiesssssss also send me birthday wishes byeeeeeeee
> 
> ALSO I just realized that Lilith killed Stolas at the end of part 1 and he just showed up in the last chapter like nothing had happened, so... let's just pretend that in this fic Lilith never killed him?????? okay great thanks guys love uuuuuuuuu
> 
> ALSO AGAIN the summary sucks because I'm drunk. Also I'm sorry I didn't post for 2 months oops. Final also added now that I’m sober: this is a long ass chapter sorry!

Sabrina put on an oversized shirt as she waited for Lilith to come back.

Suddenly she felt the air around the room slightly grow hotter and thicker, and then a loud sound of glass breaking coming from the kitchen.

“Mary? Everything okay?” Sabrina called out. “Mary?!”

Sabrina screamed louder but there was no answer. She got up and reached for the door.

“What?” Sabrina whispered as she tried to open the door, but it didn’t move an inch. “Mary!”

Sabrina pulled the door once more with strength, but nothing would happen, so she started freaking out.

 _“Mary!”_ Her heartbeat increased. Sabrina was stuck, maybe Mary was in danger. She had to do something.

Sabrina had never remembered a spell so quickly in her life.

 _“Aperire!”_ She screamed and the door flew open.

Sabrina ran down the stairs and when she reached the kitchen, Mary was standing still, looking at nothing, and broken glass and water were spilled at her feet.

“Hey, what happened?!” Sabrina hurried over to her and stopped in front of the woman, reaching out for her hands.

“I-I…” Lilith stuttered, trying to find words. “I let the glass fall.”

“I heard it. I called out to you and you didn’t answer me.” Sabrina said as she smoothed her thumb over Lilith’s hand. She looked in shock. “I tried to leave my room but my door was sealed. I had to use a spell to open it.”

 _It worked._ The protection spell Lilith used on Sabrina had worked. She couldn’t even imagine what would have happened if Sabrina had seen Lilith talking to the Dark Lord - or what The Dark Lord could have done to her.

“That’s strange.” Lilith said still a bit emotionless, but when Sabrina moved closer to her it was like she snapped back to reality. “Careful where you step. There’s glass everywhere.”

She grabbed Sabrina by her waist and pulled her up, placing her on top of the counter. With a flick of a wrist, the broken glass had disappeared from the floor and the water dried.

“Mary?” Sabrina whispered as she cupped the woman’s face in her hands and pulled her closer. She observed Lilith and her eyes were full of tears. “You have the same look on your face from that night you came to my room.”

Lilith looked down, not wanting to face Sabrina. The truth almost spilling from her lips.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

Sabrina whispered and waited for Lilith’s response, but there was nothing Lilith could say.

Now, she was sure she _needed to_ be queen. She had to. It was the only way for the Dark Lord to ever leave them alone.

Lilith had to go forward with the original plan and work alongside Satan. Once she delivered Sabrina to Him, He would make Lilith Queen of Hell, and then she would be able to protect the girl. With the crown in her head, nothing, not even the Dark Lord, would be able to stop her. And if she had to break Sabrina’s heart in the process, she would.

“I’m just sleepy and… overwhelmed by our great night.” Lilith looked up at Sabrina with a smile. Of course, Sabrina tilted her head in confusion and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty shaken.”

Lilith nodded her head and leaned in to kiss Sabrina.

When Sabrina opened her eyes again, they were back in her room, sitting on her bed. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

As soon as she finished speaking, Sabrina felt a sense of _Deja_ _vú_ , like she had told Mary this before.

“I know.” Lilith whispered before she pulled Sabrina to her lap and wrapped her arms around her protectively. Sabrina decided to cast her thoughts away and leaned in to kiss Lilith.

Sabrina melted in her arms, as usual, but before anything else could happen, the couple heard a whoosh coming in the room and a gasp.

Sabrina looked up and saw Ambrose, covered in blood.

“Ambrose?! What happened?!” Sabrina asked as she quickly pulled away from Mary.

“He’s dead.” Ambrose said in shock.

“Who’s dead?!” Lilith got up from the bed and walked over to the boy while Sabrina twirled in front of her mirror and put some decent clothes on.

“I was guarding his chambers- and there was blood.” Both women looked at him completely confused. And then Ambrose broke. “Oh, dear Lucifer, the Anti-Pope is dead, and I don’t remember how or why or who!” He looked at his bloody hands and he finally realized what they were all thinking. “It was-- It wasn’t me. You have to believe me!”

“No, no, no, of course. You’re not capable of such a thing.” Sabrina assured him before they heard Salem hissing.

“They’re coming for me. Blackwood and the Judas boys are going to murder me.” Ambrose whispered as they heard the noises coming from downstairs.

“Mary, get Ambrose someplace safe. Go, go now. I’ll stall as long as I can.”

Sabrina hurried as she left the bedroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Lilith with a bloody Ambrose.

“Well, we should get going.” Lilith took Ambrose’s hands and the boy looked terrified. _What a sorry sight._

Lilith teleported them to Dorian’s in hopes of finding Nicholas - and she did.

 _“Mr. Scratch!”_ Lilith screamed and the warlock almost choked on his drink as he turned on his stool to find the most unusual couple of people.

“Wardwell? Ambrose? What’s going on?!”

“Hide him, _now!”_

Lilith said urgently and Nicholas turned to Dorian with wide eyes. The bartender just rolled his. “Fine. Come now, Ambrose.”

Dorian called as he walked away and Lilith slightly pushed Ambrose encouragingly in his direction.

“What in heaven is going on?” Nick asked.

“I believe your dear Anti-Pope has just been murdered.” Lilith said breathlessly. “By the hands of Ambrose Spellman.”

“What?! That doesn’t make any sense.” Nicholas was shocked. “I have to check on everyone at the Academy.” The warlock grabbed his things and teleported away.

After making sure Ambrose was safe, Lilith teleported back to the cottage to change clothes. When the sunlight broke into Lilith’s living room, she was finishing getting ready.

In a quick move, she teleported to the Spellman’s and found Sabrina kneeled on the graveyard in front of her parents' tombstone.

“Sabrina,” Lilith called her softly and Sabrina turned around and got up to meet her.

“Mary, where’s Ambrose?”

“Mr. Scratch and I took care of him, don’t you worry.” Lilith answered before Sabrina wrapped herself in her arms in a tight hug. “How are you feeling, dear?”

“Terrible. Blackwood is going forward with the wedding. He’s combining it with the Anti-Pope’s funeral.”

“That man has no limits.”

“Yeah…” Sabrina said with a meek voice before Lilith pulled away to give her a little smirk.

“So… how are we going to stop him?”

Sabrina couldn’t hide her smile and it made every part of Lilith glow.

“Well, good thing you asked because there’s no way I’m letting my parents’ death go unavenged. And I won’t let my aunt Zelda get caught up or crushed by that man either.”

“Spellman! Wardwell!” Nicholas screamed as he came running towards them.

 _“Perfect timing.”_ Lilith mumbled under her breath and Sabrina chuckled before giving a little slap to her arm.

“Don’t be mean.” Sabrina was trying to hold back her laugh.

“Things at the Academy are insane.” The boy was breathless as he stopped in front of them. “So… do we have a plan?”

“Yes, we do. Hamlet.”

“Are we resurrecting him?”

Lilith only managed to roll her eyes and Sabrina chuckled at the woman’s reaction.

“In the play, Hamlet’s uncle Claudius kills his father to marry his mother Gertrude. To reveal Claudius as the villain, Hamlet puts on a play in front of Claudius that re-enacts the murder.”

“Did it work?”

“No. But Hamlet wasn’t a warlock, and he didn’t know about glamour spells.”

“I think I’m following you.”

“I would be concerned if you weren’t, Mr. Scratch.” Sabrina chuckled at Lilith’s comment again. “You two will pose as Diana and Edward Spellman, accusing Blackwood of his crimes. And I’ll be in the crowd, helping to fortify the spell.”

“This is our last chance. A Hail Maphas pass to expose the High Priest, clear Ambrose’s name, and stop my aunt Zelda’s wedding.”

…

Lilith spent the entire day preparing Sabrina and Nick, and when the night arrived, she went to find her seat at the Desecrated Church to watch the show. She sat near the corridor, just in case things got out of hand and she had to take part in the action.

Everything was all so boring. Lilith could have slept during the ceremony if she wasn’t waiting for Sabrina to arrive. She couldn’t believe Zelda Spellman was willing to marry that idiot just to have any sort of power. But then again, could she even judge the woman when she made a similar deal with the devil all those millenniums ago?

When the ceremony was almost done, Sabrina stepped in, using the face of her father. She stormed into the church and stopped by Lilith’s side.

_“Murderer!”_

The scene played along just as they rehearsed it, but Blackwood wasn't as easy as they thought it would be to fool.

 _“Detegant istos ostenderet falsa.”_ He cast the spell and the glamour vanished. Sabrina and Nicholas appeared and the entire church gasped.

As the Judas boys came to grab them, Lilith got up and only had to raise her hands for them to stop.

“I advise you to step back.” Lilith’s potent voice made the warlocks step back and Sabrina didn’t waste time, quickly turning back to the High Priest again.

Sabrina was striking Blackwood with her words and Lilith was rejoicing in his reactions. She was doing well, but it wasn’t enough.

“Ambrose Spellman is innocent!”

Once those words slipped through Sabrina’s lips, Ambrose teleported behind the High Priest, dagger in hand, and ready to kill him.

Of course, everything went downhill from there.

Ambrose was detained by Prudence before he could do anything and the Judas boys held him to the ground. The whole church was in a state of shock.

Zelda Spellman could combust with anger.

Sabrina was sitting outside between Hilda and Lilith as they waited for Zelda and Blackwood to step out of the Academy.

The verdict had been ruled. Ambrose was locked away in the dungeons and Sabrina and Nick were expelled from the Academy.

When the newlyweds came out, the three women got up and Sabrina held tight to Lilith’s hand.

They watched Blackwood speak, and when he made Zelda walk behind him, it was like Hilda and Sabrina had been both stabbed in their hearts. It was painful to watch Zelda being treated like that.

“Why would she endure this?” Sabrina asked as she watched the scene with utter disgust.

Lilith sighed, seeing herself in Zelda’s shoes once more. “I’m afraid she has no choice, my dear.”

… 

A couple of days passed since Zelda had left and Sabrina had tried everything to persuade the Weird Sisters into letting her see Ambrose. It had been two days of arguing and looking for loopholes to save Ambrose - and it had been two days without seeing Mary. When Sabrina wasn’t trying to save her cousin’s life, she was thinking about the woman.

That night, Quentin had warned her the sisters were plotting to torture Ambrose, so Sabrina had to do something, and quick.

She talked to Hilda and they decided to summon the council. But it was another failed attempt to help Ambrose. All they figured out was that Ambrose was to be executed on the day Blackwood returned from the Necropolis.

When all the candles went out and the council disappeared, Hilda and Sabrina sighed with defeat.

“How are we going to save Ambrose, aunt Hilda? Nothing we do works.”

“I don’t know, love. But there’s nothing we can do tonight. I’m tired to the bone.” Hilda walked towards the kitchen and Sabrina followed behind her. “I think I’m going to find Dr. Cee. Why don’t you go find Mary?”

“She’s been working a lot these past few days, aunty.”

“Well, then I’m sure she needs a break too.” Hilda answered with a warm smile and it was good enough to convince Sabrina.

So she walked to Mary’s house. When she knocked on the door, Sabrina felt a little anxious, like she was doing it for the first time.

Lilith opened the door and immediately smiled - and all of Sabrina’s anxieties were washed away by those shining blue eyes.

“Oh, look who it is. I thought you had forgotten about me.”

“You know I could never.” Sabrina answered with a small grin and Lilith chuckled. But then Sabrina’s eyes roamed lower, and _oh lord,_ the woman was using that damn green robe and Sabrina couldn’t stop staring at her cleavage.

Lilith grinned at Sabrina’s dumbstruck expression and pulled her in for a kiss before she closed the door behind them. “You’re so cute, it’s unbearable.”

Lilith took Sabrina to the living room, passing by the table filled with ungraded papers. They sat in front of the fire and Lilith held Sabrina’s hands on hers.

“How are you doing, my love?”

“Uh, being expelled from the Academy is… _not great._ And I can’t find a way to help Ambrose.”

“Well, I’m sure that with a bit of time we can come up with something to help him.”

“I know, I know. But… it’s not just that.” Sabrina sighed. “I feel like every time I get used to my life, something happens and I have to deal with a thousand new things at once.”

“Oh, sweetie…” Lilith tried to soothe Sabrina by softly rubbing her thumb across the palm of her hand - she realized over the past weeks that Sabrina seemed to relax a bit when Lilith did that. “Is there anything at all I can do to help?”

“I- I shouldn’t even be bothering you with this. You clearly have a lot of work to do.” Sabrina said as she tilted her head toward the table.

“Nonsense. You’ll always be my priority, Sabrina. Nothing else matters.”

Sabrina’s cheeks got crimson red and she quickly tried to hide her face from the comment and Lilith’s intensive gaze - Sabrina still wasn’t used to that.

“Don’t hide, love. Come here.” Lilith softly demanded and pulled Sabrina to come sit on her lap. Sabrina did so and wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck before she hid her face again in the crook of her neck.

Lilith wrapped her hands around Sabrina’s waist and silently chuckled. “You’re hiding again.”

“Sorry.” Sabrina pulled away with a nervous laugh and bit her lip as she watched the woman.

“Why do I feel like you want to say something?” Lilith raised an eyebrow and Sabrina took a deep breath, psyching herself up before she answered.

“Can I stay over tonight?” Sabrina asked with that small and sweet voice of hers and it took everything in Lilith so she wouldn’t melt.

“You know you don’t have to ask me that. This is your home too, Sabrina. If you want it to be, of course.”

It was an offer.

Lilith played with the hem of Sabrina’s jacket as she spoke and waited for an answer, but it took Sabrina only a fraction of a second to decide.

“Yeah, I would really like that.”

Lilith answered with a bright smile before she pulled Sabrina for a quick kiss. “Good. Now, how about we go eat something, and then we can unwind a bit?”

“Or… we could unwind right now…” Sabrina spoke softly and slowly leaned into Lilith’s neck. She felt the woman shivering beneath her and pulling her closer and it was everything Sabrina needed to feel at that moment.

“Hm… what do you have in mind, Miss Spellman?”

Lilith’s voice was low and Sabrina moved her kisses up her neck, letting her lips fall right under her ear. “A couple of things. But first, you could take me to bed.”

Lilith hummed, delighted by the proposition. “Your wish is my command.”

Sabrina barely heard Lilith before she felt a pair of hands pulling her legs to wrap around the woman’s waist. Sabrina only had time to tighten her grip on Lilith’s neck before she got up, holding Sabrina in her arms and bringing their lips together.

 _“Fuck-_ you’re so strong.” Sabrina mumbled between kisses as her mind tried not to collapse because the woman was _actually_ carrying her to bed. It was honestly the hottest thing Sabrina had ever seen, and the feeling of Lilith’s strong arms holding her made Sabrina embarrassingly wet.

Lilith just smirked and kept kissing her as she took them to the bedroom. She gently laid Sabrina against the mattress, climbing on top of her as they went further into the bed.

With a snap of her fingers, Sabrina got undressed and Lilith almost lost her composure when she felt Sabrina’s naked body pressing up against hers.

Lilith looked down as she raised a brow and Sabrina bit her lip teasingly.

“Excuse me, when did you learn how to do _that?”_

“I’ve been practicing.” Sabrina answered with a smug smile.

“Oh, really? What else have you been practicing, my love? Please, indulge me.”

Lilith had a playful tone to her voice but Sabrina’s eyes turned dark at the question. _Challenge accepted._

Sabrina reached out and untied Lilith’s robe, revealing simply everything she craved to see.

Her hands were soft and gentle as she traced her fingers against Lilith’s stomach, going up the valley between her breasts. Sabrina’s fingertips danced around her chest while her lips kissed and sucked on her shoulder, eliciting a few sweet sounds from Lilith.

So Sabrina moved her lips up her neck while she found Lilith’s nipple, softly rubbing the hard nub between her digits until she heard those addictive sweet sounds again. And Lilith made them for her. Lilith could feel the liquid fire settling between her legs after every single one of Sabrina’s touches.

She held her weight on one hand while the other was tangled in white locks and pulling Sabrina further into her neck. Sabrina’s breathing was heavy as she took in Lilith’s scent and kissed every bit of skin her lips could find.

And when Lilith moaned on top of her, Sabrina trailed her fingers down her back, under the robe, until she reached the hem of Lilith’s underwear.

Lilith was shivering and wet. She closed her eyes while Sabrina pulled down the fabric lower enough so that Lilith could finish taking them off on her own. And then Sabrina pulled her closer and Lilith finally let herself settle on top of the witch, right between her legs.

They both moaned at the contact and their lips met again. Sabrina’s hands traveled under the robe, pulling Lilith closer to her, and it felt miraculous to have the woman pressed like that against her. It’s like they were literal puzzle pieces that had finally clicked together.

“You are _so_ beautiful.”

Lilith moaned shamelessly. She cradled Sabrina’s face in her hands and kept kissing her as she tried to speak. “My sweetheart, you flatter me too much.”

“I don’t flatter you enough.”

It was that feeling again. The one that made Lilith’s heart go a thousand miles and it all became too much. Her center was aching, pressed against Sabrina, and _fuck_ it felt so good she wanted to cry.

Lilith knew Sabrina’s mouth like the back of her hand, and it was so warm and sweet and welcoming and it always wanted more. But Sabrina knew her just as much and it made everything more dangerous. It was like Lilith was drunk and high at the same time, and she tried to calm herself by focusing on her hands, and how to move them to make Sabrina feel good. But the more Lilith tried, the more she failed because she was completely rendered by the half-witch. Sabrina had her arms wrapped around Lilith’s torso and her kisses were like prayers. Lilith felt adored. But she had to at least try to keep it together for now.

“You’ve been practicing this?” Lilith asked, trying to be playful but her voice was hoarse and starting to fail her.

“No, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” Sabrina answered a little breathlessly, grabbing Lilith’s ass and slightly arching up to meet her movements. It was torture being so close to Lilith but not quite close enough. “I- I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Lilith was a mess already, and her kisses began to grow hungrier and more passionate. She could feel herself wet and dripping to her thighs but she needed to get Sabrina there with her _._

“Always… so… thoughtful, aren’t you, my love?”

 _“Mary--”_ Sabrina moaned loudly this time and trembled under her. Her breath was shallow and her arms held onto Lilith’s lower back for dear life while she started slowly grinding on her, trying to find anything to press against her center.

Lilith started feeling Sabrina’s movements and smiled through the kiss. “When do you think of me, Sabrina? Tell me.”

“W-when I’m in bed--” Sabrina was weak but the weight of Lilith’s body on top of her grounded her. She brought one hand up to Lilith’s cheek and slipped a rebel strand of black hair behind Lilith’s ear, and that caring movement made Lilith a wreck.

Sabrina owned Lilith’s lips for herself again and continued with the most gentle of touches, melting the woman to the breaking point.

“Mary… do you e-ever think of me?”

Then Lilith lost all moderation left in her. She hooked one leg over Sabrina’s, positioning herself so their centers were pressed together and she went to the moon and back. She started pressing the softest, most tender kisses on Sabrina’s face while she rolled her hips and whispered praises in her ear. “My sweet girl, you’re all I think about. So pretty... the apple of my Garden.”

Sabrina sobbed at Lilith’s words and threw her head back. Their bodies were moving unconsciously, it was almost instinctual.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking incredible. I love you.” Sabrina cried out and Lilith pressed herself harder on her in response, letting her clit brush against Sabrina’s - and that moment felt truly magical. They moaned together and Sabrina pulled Lilith to her lips again. She couldn’t have enough of her.

Sabrina’s hands were all over her and every touch burned Lilith, but she couldn’t stop moving. She was so close she was almost resorting to magic to wait for Sabrina. The girl was so beautiful, Lilith couldn’t take her eyes away from her and the sight of Sabrina arching up and moaning for her made Lilith even wetter and closer to the edge.

“Baby… please tell me you’re close.”

Sabrina opened her eyes at Lilith’s words and she groaned from seeing the blue eyes staring back at her with so much desire. “Please-please-please, Mary. Don’t stop, please, I- I’m almost--”

Lilith’s voice was barely above a whisper, but dark and full. “Let me see you come undone, my love. I want to come with you.” 

Sabrina gasped as Lilith rocked her hips against her, harder and faster, and Sabrina was starting to see stars behind her eyelids. She hugged Lilith close to her body, hiding her face on her shoulder to muffle the sound of her moan as she neared climax. A second later Lilith collapsed on top of her, shuddering and groaning as she let the waves of her orgasm consume her.

From hearing the woman sobbing in her ear, Sabrina tumbled over the edge, whimpering Mary’s name like a mantra as she came.

Lilith kept rolling her hips, eliciting a few last cries from Sabrina as she rode her orgasm until the end. And when Lilith finally ceased her movements and dropped on the bed by Sabrina’s side, the half-witch whined from the loss of contact.

“How was that, my sweet?” Lilith leaned in to press a kiss to Sabrina’s lips. The poor thing was all sweaty and flushed. But there was more to her. Sabrina was blissful, and no one would tell she had been a pool of stress before.

“I’ve never been loved like this before.”

Lilith was taken by surprise and just kept staring at Sabrina. When she least expected Sabrina always did this, always left her lost for words.

And Lilith had never been loved like that before either. She had never been loved before _at all._ Sabrina was her first.

“And you deserve more.” Lilith’s own trail of thought spilled out from her lips and she cursed herself in her thoughts.

Sabrina tilted her head in confusion and then just shook her head before leaning in and kissing Lilith again.

“I love you and I would never choose anyone else. You are my person. There’s no one else for me.” Lilith opened her mouth to protest but Sabrina kissed her again before she could say anything. “Just accept it. You’re stuck with me now.”

Lilith chuckled at Sabrina’s little smirk and pulled her closer to her. “Fine. You win tonight.” Lilith pushed away all she wanted to say, all the lies pilling up inside of her and tried to focus on the now. Now she was Mary Wardwell and there wasn't anything to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh comments and kudos are always lovely
> 
> love yall


	9. Take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s gotten into you, my love?”  
> “You. I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO EVERYBODY! I'm so happy to bring you another chapter of this fic. Thank you so much to everyone who left a comment, it means the world to me.
> 
> I'm really excited to be back and I hope you guys like it. I'll try to not take so long to post the next one lol. Good reads!

Sabrina woke up with the morning sun hitting her eyes.

She sat down on Mary Wardwell’s empty bed and rubbed her eyes as she came to her senses. She quickly noticed she was naked under the covers and got up wrapped around the sheets as she looked for something to wear.

On top of a chair was Mary’s green robe, and because Sabrina didn’t find any of her clothes around the room, she put that on and left the bedroom.

She walked into the living room to find Mary grading some papers on the table, but as soon as Sabrina appeared, the woman’s attention turned to her and she greeted Sabrina with a warm smile.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Sabrina said chuckling as she approached and leaned down to kiss her.

Lilith pulled Sabrina to her lap and kissed her again before feeling an arm wrap around her neck.

“I like what you’re wearing.” She couldn’t help but comment on Sabrina’s choice of clothing for the morning.

“I like it better when you’re wearing it.”

Lilith laughed as she wrapped her arms around Sabrina. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, yeah. And you?”

“Me? Oh, great. I thought you would wake up later.”

“I was exhausted, but I don’t know… Just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. You weren’t there either so there weren't any more reasons to stay in bed.” Sabrina said with a pout.

“Such a pity.” Lilith whispered and Sabrina faked a couple of sniffs. “I’m sorry, but I had to wake up to finish correcting these… heaven-sent essays. I have to deliver them to the class today.”

“Today?!” Sabrina whined. “You’re going to leave me all alone?”

Lilith laughed, a pure joyful laugh. Sabrina was being dramatic and Lilith loved it. It had a domestic feeling to it, something Lilith used to read in romance novels. Something she used to envy others for having.

She tilted her head and bit back a smirk. “Look who’s being all needy.” Sabrina whined and Lilith laughed again in amusement. “What’s gotten into you, my love?”

“You. I miss _ you.” _ Sabrina whispered as she leaned in and kissed Lilith.

The kiss was soft and earnest and maybe there was really something underneath Sabrina’s drama. So Lilith hugged her a little tighter before pulling back just enough so her hand could cup Sabrina’s cheek.

“Tell me what’s on your mind.”

The sentence came like a gentle request and Sabrina felt safe inside Lilith’s embrace so the young witch didn’t hold back on her answer.

“It’s just that... I just want to go back to Valentine’s Day. I don't want to have to save anyone or battle something. I want to just stop for a second and be with you.”

The answer really affected Lilith. Maybe because of Sabrina’s sweet tone or the honesty she felt in her words. And Lilith knew. She couldn’t see the future but she knew that they probably wouldn’t have another calm day in their lives as Satan slowly but surely made his treacherous way to the mortal world. So Lilith figured she could grant this wish from Sabrina.

Because Sabrina didn't explicitly say it, but it was obvious what she wanted. Sabrina wanted to have a mortal day. Lay back in bed all day, have a homemade lunch, and go to the movies or something. That desire to live like a mortal was always there in the back of Sabrina's mind, maybe because of her mortal half, but now that she had Mary, that desire only grew. Love was a very mortal feeling.

“Okay. Do you think you can be alone until I come back? It won’t take long. You could go find Nick.”

“Nooo,” Sabrina whined. “Nick’s probably drunk, drowning his sorrows at Dorain’s.” Sabrina looked at her with a pout and Lilith sighed, knowing she was being defeated. “Just call in sick, or something.”

“Sabrina… I have responsibilities as Principal--”

“Yes,  _ but  _ you’re also the only person in the universe that I want to be with right now. Doesn’t that count for something?”

It did and Lilith bit her lip at the girl’s persuasion. It was endearing. And she was going to do whatever Sabrina wanted no matter what, but now she was enjoying herself and playing Sabrina's game, waiting to see how long she could pretend to deny the half-witch.

“It’s just a day.” Sabrina whispered as she leaned in to kiss Lilith’s neck. “Give yourself a break.” She whispered again, her trail going up to Lilith’s ear. “You work so much, you know you deserve it.”

Lilith sighed as her hands wandered through Sabrina’s figure, landing finally on her hair. Sabrina felt and sounded like honey. Lilith felt herself slipping away and it was good. As matter of fact, it was all she wanted.

When they are together, at the darkest hour, underneath the soft sheets of Mary Wardwell’s bed, that is when Lilith tells herself to forget everything and enjoy the moments she has with Sabrina. But during the day, her main task is always on her mind, even if she tries to avoid thinking about it. That day, Lilith decided she would let go and pretend there was nothing else to be worried about besides enjoying her day with Sabrina. 

“Alright.” She whispered before pulling Sabrina in for a kiss.

And it was like a weight was lifted from Sabrina’s chest. That day was going to be good. She wouldn’t think of rescuing Ambrose or the fact that she was expelled from the academy and that her aunt Zelda was terribly angry at her. Sabrina needed a break and she needed to be with the only good thing that happened to her since her Dark Baptism.

But the best thing was when Sabrina looked into Mary Wardwell’s eyes and saw something she had never seen before. The woman was calm? Relaxed? There was something peaceful and welcoming in her blue eyes. So Sabrina leaned in and kissed her again. Just because she could.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lilith had this smile she couldn’t contain - even if she still had to add in some bad news. “But… I still have to go to Baxter High. So you’ll come with me, and then I’ll be all yours for the rest of the day. Sounds fair?”

Sabrina rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yeah, fair.”

… 

Lilith went on to her office to arrange everything while in the meantime, Sabrina walked to the library, in hopes she would find her friends there. On the way, she met with Theo and Harvey.

“It’s been a while.” Harvey said as they walked side by side.

“I know, a lot has happened. I missed you guys! Where’s Roz?”

Theo and Harvey stopped walking and looked at each other before they looked back at Sabrina.

“It- it’s been hard, Sabrina. Roz…”

Sabrina was in shock as Theo and Harvey explained the current situation to her.

So, Sabrina did the least she could and before they got to the library, she stopped at the bathroom to cast a simple spell in a crystal and made a small comfort talisman for Roz, knowing it would help her during these tough times.

As soon as they walked into the library, Sabrina rushed to her friend.

“Roz, I’m so sorry.” Sabrina whispered as she bent down. “I had no idea.”

“Hey.” Roz’s tone was serious but not threatening.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

“It’s okay. Theo and Harvey helped.”

Theo sat down by Roz’s side and held her hand. “We’re here, Roz.”

“Theo told me you prefer to stay in the library.”

“Yeah, it’s just easier this way.”

“I understand. But look--” Sabrina said before she pulled the comfort charm out of her bag. “I made you this. I know I’ve been very absent, and when we have some time I can explain everything, but for now, I can help with this.”

“What’s that?” Harvey asked, curious.

“It’s a comfort charm for Roz. It’s not nearly enough, but it helps to keep our minds soothed when we are going through difficult moments. I just made it. You can keep it in your bag or in your pocket. It just has to be near you.”

Roz touched the table and reached for the stone. She pulled it close to her and felt it in her hands and immediately she felt like a wave of calm wash over her body. Her mind stopped pounding and her body felt a little more relaxed. She squeezed Theo’s hand a little tighter just to make sure the boy was there but Roz was actually feeling better just from touching the stone. “Thank you, Brina. Really.”

“I- I wish I could stay, but like I said, things have been crazy. My cousin is bound to be executed and my aunt Zelda married the High Priest of the Church of Night… I’m barely sleeping these days.”

“That… sounds like a lot.” Roz said with a small voice.

“It is, but, uhm… Lilith has been helping me a lot.” Sabrina was careful not to slip up Mary Wardwell’s name.

“Oh, yeah! How is she?” Theo asked.

“She’s great. I’m meeting her today, actually. That’s why I can’t really stay.”

“Maybe… we all could do something together sometime.” Roz’s voice was suddenly hopeful. “You know, you and Lilith, Theo and I, and you could invite Nick to join Harvey.”

“What?!” Harvey’s voice got really high pitched very quickly and the entire group laughed at him. “No, don’t call Nick. Don’t do that.”

It was the first time Theo was seeing Roz smile at school ever since she went blind and he couldn’t help but turn to Sabrina and mouth a small ‘thank you’.

Sabrina nodded and smiled. She really missed her friends and she knew she had to do better by them, especially since they only had a few months left together now. Sabrina hadn’t applied for any colleges, given that she would continue her studies at the Academy - if she hadn’t been expelled -, but her friends had. They were going to leave Greendale and move on with their lives while Sabrina stayed behind.

If she had thought about this 3 months ago, Sabrina would have been devastated. But now, it didn’t sound that bad. Actually, it sounded great to live in Greendale close to her family, and Mary, and study magic more in-depth like her aunts always wanted her to. And she wanted it too - at least half of her did.

And as she thought about the woman, Sabrina looked at the clock on the wall and realized Mary was probably done and it was time to go. 

“I’m definitely calling Nick and we’re going on this triple date.” Sabrina said laughing. “And I’m so happy for you guys. I knew you would make a power couple.” Sabrina reached for Roz’s and Theo’s hands and the couple smiled.

“Thank you for encouraging me, Brina.”

“You are very welcome. And thank  _ you  _ for encouraging me.” Sabrina smiled back and then got ready to leave.

After the four friends said their goodbyes, Sabrina went to Principal Wardwell’s office.

Sabrina entered her office with her classic  _ ‘I’m about to complain about something and make a speech’ _ pose and Lilith couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What happened now, Sabrina?” Lilith joked as she pulled Sabrina by the waist into a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Roz? I know she asked you to step away from classes.” Sabrina asked, her tone dead serious. Kinda.

“Because you had too much to deal with already. You wouldn’t be able to help her.”

“I know, but… I wish I was here.”

“I know that.” Lilith whispered as she softly rubbed Sabrina’s arms. “Maybe…  _ later, _ we can help Roz in another way. There’s…  _ a spell _ that could bring her sight back.”

“Really?” Sabrina looked up, a mixture of curiosity and concern in her eyes. “I don’t know if she’ll trust me enough to do it. Not after what I did to Harvey and Tommy.”

“Well, we can’t really know. What we  _ can  _ do is leave and go spend the day together. Unwind and forget about everything. Wasn’t that the plan?”

“Right.” Sabrina said as she shook her head, trying to push away all her problems and focus on Mary. “Yes. Let’s go.”

As the two witches walked side by side through the corridors of Baxter High, they didn’t even notice they were being watched by the wrong pair of eyes.

… 

“Oh, I almost forgot. While you were gone, your aunt Hilda astral projected into my office.”

“What?” Sabrina asked with an arched brow as she walked along the woods, hand in hand with Lilith. “What did she want?”

“She wanted me to tell you that she was putting the  _ chicken plan _ into motion. Or whatever that means.”

Sabrina chuckled. “She’s going to the Academy. Gonna try to convince the Weird Sisters to let her see Ambrose.”

“With roast chicken?” Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If they don’t let her in, we hope at least they can eat the chicken and be mean enough to throw the bones at Ambrose so he can make a skeleton key and get out.”

Lilith hummed in amusement. “And they would do that?”

“To mess with Ambrose? A hundred percent.”

“Certainly looks like an interesting plan.”

“I’m not just a pretty face, Mary. I have a brain too.” Sabrina joked as she picked up the pace to walk in front of the woman.

“Oh, I know that quite well to be true.” Lilith laughed and watched Sabrina smile. The girl was walking backward to observe Lilith from afar with attentive eyes.

And Lilith took the chance to study the blonde as well.

Sabrina seemed happy and that thought immediately put a smile to Lilith’s face. And as soon as she caught herself doing that, Lilith bit her lip so she wouldn’t laugh because the sheer realization that this feeling flowing inside her body was pure love, made Lilith want to laugh. She felt alive and powerful because she knew she wasn’t alone anymore.

Of course, loving Sabrina would cost her a lot, maybe even everything, but she wasn’t thinking about that today. Lilith was going to give Sabrina the most mortal romantic cliché day ever, and she would keep the bad stuff away.

They walked all the way into a wooden bridge on top of Sweetwater River. The landscape was breathtaking.

Sabrina stopped walking when she hit the middle of the bridge and waited for Lilith to reach her.

Lilith stopped behind her and wrapped her arms around Sabrina as she took in the sounds of the forest.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Sabrina spoke softly as she watched the view of the river flowing.

“It is.” Lilith answered, resting her chin on Sabrina’s shoulder.

“And we don’t even get to enjoy it. We’re always  _ doing something. _ We never have time to appreciate life.”

Sabrina leaned back, pressing her body closer to Lilith’s and enjoying the comfort.

“I’ve come to enjoy and appreciate a lot of things in life since I met you, Sabrina.”

The girl turned around after hearing Lilith’s soft confession. “Really?”

“Really.” Lilith answered while pulling Sabrina closer to her. “You,” Lilith took a deep breath before she continued. “You have completely changed my life, Sabrina. And… I honestly have a lifetime of gratitude.”

Lilith was the only person who managed to leave Sabrina lost for words. Sabrina always knew what to say, but at times like these, the know-it-all half-witch was always caught by surprise and she had no idea of how to respond to a declaration so raw and genuine.

“In fact, I never worried about my future, but nowadays I can’t stop thinking about it. And I don’t believe I could picture life without you anymore, Sabrina. I don’t want to.” Sabrina closed her eyes as Lilith raised her hands to cup her cheeks, the tender touch making her gasp for air. “What kind of life would that be anyway?”

Lilith wasn’t afraid to expose herself and her feelings. She had no time to be afraid anymore. But she did as Sabrina had asked and took a break. For now all she would do was try to love the witch wholeheartedly.

And Lilith didn’t particularly know this but Sabrina was feeling every fiber of that love. She was completely breathless and her mind slowly but surely reminded her that she had no idea for how long Mary had been alone, but she could feel the heavy weight of each of those years on her words.

It was hard for Sabrina to comprehend how someone so young and someone who had lived hundreds, or maybe thousands of years could even phantom having any sort of connection, yet the two of them managed to find something even rarer than that.

Lilith had nothing else to do but press a kiss to Sabrina’s lips. It was noticeable that they were both urging for the contact. Sabrina wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck and kissed her back with everything in her soul.

And that was the first time Sabrina really understood how much the woman loved her. And how much she loved her in return.

“I could never say enough to… even get close to expressing how much you mean to me.” Sabrina whispered an inch away from Lilith’s lips. “I have no idea of what the future holds. Everything is so uncertain right now. But the only thing I do know is that there is no version of my future where you’re not by my side.”

Lilith couldn’t hold back a little nervous chuckle to leave her lips as she let herself get carried away by Sabrina’s words. At least for that moment. “I think you just did.”

Sabrina kissed her again and only pulled back when she felt her cheeks getting wet. “I hope these are tears of happiness.” Sabrina whispered as she gently brushed Lilith’s tears away with her thumb.

“They are.”

And they were.

… 

After a blissful lunch back at the cottage, Sabrina went home so she could pack a bag and pick up her most essential things to spend a few days over at Mary’s.

Sabrina was quick, and as she went down the stairs to leave, she heard knocking on the front door.

She rushed and opened it only to find a young man with a name tag on his dark blue cardigan saying  _ ‘Jerathmiel’ _ .

He started by saying “Hi! How are you today?”

… 

Lilith was sitting on her one comfy chair while drinking a glass of scotch when she heard knocking on the door.

“Well that was fast.” Lilith said out loud, thinking that it was Sabrina returning.

But when she opened the door, she found a young redhead girl, dressed as a sort of missionary, standing on her front step.

She quickly scanned outside and adjusted her posture before she answered. “May I help you?”

“Mary Wardwell?”

“Yes?” Lilith asked again, already annoyed, but maintaining her character of Mary.

“Hear the words of the Almighty and repent--” The missionary pulled a knife from her waist, but Lilith saw it coming from miles away and only needed to raise a hand for the girl to stop moving, turning her still as stone.

“Now, now, what do we have here?” Lilith whispered as she walked back into the house. She closed the door and pulled the girl in with a wave of a hand. “Poor little thing. You witch-hunters never know what you’re getting into.”

“The Almighty is my protector, you can’t hurt me,  _ witch.” _ The girl grunted as she tried to move.

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong. Your false god has no power here. You see, I’m not a normal witch.” Lilith spoke slowly as she walked around the missionary. “Now, you can tell me what you’re doing here and I’ll make sure to kill you  _ very  _ quickly.”

“Almighty, hear my request, give me power, give me strength--”

“Oh,  _ shut up!” _ Lilith whined and the girl fell to her knees, screaming in pain. “Just tell me what you’re doing here. Don’t waste my time. I’m expecting someone and I intend to continue my day unproblematically.”

“You can kill me. You’ll never find her in time anyway. She’s probably dead by now.” The girl said through gritted teeth.

“What did you say?”

“Your  _ half-breed _ of a girlfriend, Sabrina Spellman.” The words came out like a bullet to Lilith’s chest. “We followed you here from Baxter High. But I can’t promise you my friend made it quick for her.”

In a blink of an eye, the missionary’s neck snapped in half and she dropped dead to the floor, blood squishing and staining the carpet.

Lilith quickly closed her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest before she pictured Sabrina and cast the spell.

_ “Lanuae magicae.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you guys think? Is that a cliffhanger? I think it is.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
